Opposite ends of the spectrum
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Dogs love their friends and bite their enemies, quite unlike people, who are incapable of pure love and always have to mix love and hate - Sigmund Freud. Rated M for yaoi and language.
1. Mattress

**A.N Huzzah I return :)**

**This is going to be a alternating story. One chapter Matt, one Mello. I'm trying a new writing style. Tell me what you guys think :)**

* * *

**Matt.**

"A Galenic arteriovenous malformation is congenital disorder of blood vessels in the brain, brainstem, or spinal cord that is characterized by a complex, tangled web of abnormal arteries and veins connected by one or more fistulas, abnormal communications. Symptoms of arteriovenous malformations include seizures and headaches. Treatment of arteriovenous malformations include medication or surgery." The teacher droned, tapping her sharp nails on the desk. She seemed as bored as me. Everyone else in the room was alert jotting down each and every word that spewed from her mouth. It was so hard not to leave the class. I do not care for medical science. Where the vena cava leads to is not going to help me one bit, that's why at only fifteen minutes into the lecture I already had my head on the desk.

I ignored the whispers around me. I had heard it all before, I was not going to fail nor would I study before the exam tomorrow. I would still rank higher above them in the end without even trying. Lets face it. I'm allergic to studying. I would rather play final fantasy ten all night. Even the teacher had given up on me, the death glares had stopped a while ago and she had restrained herself from waking me. She didn't care as long as I got a decent grade so that she could prove she was 'doing her job'.

She started rambling about something or other in the chest area. I'd given up listening when they dragged me from bed this morning. I would've skipped this class but Nazi Roger had literally flipped my mattress over with me still on top of it. Face meeting floor. Not the way I wanted to wake up. Normally I stay in the land of warm duvets until noon, then stagger to my classes for the next three hours. But no, Roger had me up at 8:30. I haven't even seen 8:30 in the morning unless I gamed past it!

The thought made me irritated all over again, but I don't have the energy to get mad for long. I settled for drawing various imaginative deaths for the wicked one. My personal favourite involving lepers and potatoes. (I told you I was imaginative)

"Hey what're you drawing?" A sharp hand whipped away the paper before I could stop it.

"Linda, give it back!" I hissed, desperate not to draw attention to myself. "It's rude to take things without asking!" A wide smile ran across her face as she passed the page back to me. "That's pretty good Matt. You should draw me something when you have the chance." I groaned inwardly. Linda is oblivious to the fact that I do not like her. She's a nice enough person and I hold no grudges towards her, but sometimes I can't help but wonder how she got into here in the first place. She has a terrible habit of throwing herself at me in the middle of the halls. Often bringing her body crashing down on top of mine. She is by no means a big girl, but getting crushed on a daily basis will take it's toll on your body. Especially if you have a physique like mine. I look like I could hide in a Star trek convention quite happily. I probably could, no one here knows I skipped class for weeks to watch each and every episode. They thought I was ill, sometimes it's all to easy to fool the nurse.

I turned my back on Linda, slightly disgruntled that I had to give up the position that I found so comfy. Still anything to stop her speaking to me. I stared at the clock watching the minute hand snail by until the whole hour had gone. Grabbing my things I raced out of the class before I could get pounced on by Linda and her cronies. Slipping into my room I sighed in relief, leaning against the wooden door. I was so glad to have this room to myself and even more glad that I had set a lock on it. Even Near couldn't open the lock despite his nimble fingers. I had asked him to try it to test if it worked. It did. I didn't realise I had slid down the door until I thumped against the floor. With a smile I leaned over, turning on the television. I was going to game until I obliterated my memories of today.


	2. Uncaring

**A.N I'm getting better at this writing longer thing ;D**

**New chapter love ^.^ Because we all love Mello.**

**Time skip warning **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. I am also broke so please don't sue me**

* * *

**Mello.**

The steady murmur of the conversation rose through the room. Each word indistinguishable although from the tone of the voice I could tell it wasn't good news. I briefly wondered if they would lie to me, most people would even though the truth shows right through their face. I leaned back in the hard plastic chair. Why don't hospitals ever have comfy chairs? I was starting to lose the feeling in my butt sitting on this thing and I had only been sat on it for twenty minutes. Although it had felt like a lot longer with nothing to do.

Finally someone stepped from the room, shutting the door behind them. Each face becoming blurred behind the rippled glass. It was an elderly gentleman, face marred by a large mustache, but kindly eyes peered out from behind a wide brimmed hat.  
"Mihael." He stated. I stared at him, wondering how he would break the news. I think on some level we both knew that I was aware of what had happened. This was more of confirming it. "They didn't make it."

I nodded. In reality any normal teenager would cry, scream and beg for them to come back. But for some reason I was fine. My parents never raised a hand or said a bad word to me. In fact they were nothing but good decent people. I just didn't love them. I cared for them sure, but it was like my dog had died. A momentary lapse of sadness then carrying on as normal. He looked me up and down for a moment, as if double checking something in his mind.  
"How old are you Mihael?"  
"Thirteen." I replied, curling my fingers over the hem of my T-shirt. I didn't look him in the eye again. Although I'll never admit it this man had a intimidating stance. Although he looked kind and fatherly he was someone you never back talked to. He radiated power. I kept my tone the same, hoping he didn't realise how uneasy I was under his smile.  
"I own a orphanage in Winchester, we house special children who cannot prosper in a regular orphanage." He continued, removing his hat. Deep gray hair covered a wrinkled forehand, which eased as he saw me look at him once more.  
"I'm not insane." I muttered.  
"I know. It's for geniuses. We train children to use their brain to the best of their abilities and aim to make a difference in the world."  
I nodded again. The man returned the gesture before placing the hat back on his head.  
"My name is Quillish. You will return to England with me within the hour. Unless you want to stay here." He told me, turning his back to walk down the hospital corridor. I watched him disappear in amongst nurses, doctors and frantic guests. I didn't need the hour. I already wanted to leave.I was starting to get pins and needles in my legs, leaving the chair I decided to pay my respects to my late parents. Relieved that I could now feel my butt, I walked towards the room which they situated in. The hour could go no slower.

ooooooo

Before I knew it we had touched down in England. A luxurious car had driven us to the wrought iron gates of what could only be described as a large country manor. Grass turned into woodland until I could see no further. Pulling up in front of the main entrance, Quillish opened the car door and allowed me to escape.  
"Roger will help you settle in. I would stay longer but I have matters to attend to. Good luck." Closing the door behind him, the car squealed to life leaving behind a cloud of dust.

I stood on the gravel, unsure of what to do next. A large firm hand gripped my shoulder. I think I jumped a mile, how someone could be so quiet on gravel was a mystery to me, but I was now determined to master it.  
"Inside now." The man grumbled. He looked rather...tired, heavy set lines engraved into his face, all pointing towards the ground. For once I followed the order given, shrugging the hand off my shoulder. "From now on you'll be called Mello. Do not let anyone know your really name."  
I raised a brow at the odd request, but decided to abide once again. He showed me into a rather large hall at the front of the house. Its floor was covered in a light hardwood pine, with light cream walls. I would've called it an asylum if I didn't know better. The man who called himself 'Roger' proceeded to tell me that most of the children here didn't like bright colours. I shrugged, hoping to find a room soon. The flight had messed with my head and I could feel the minor jetlag setting in.

Three flights of stairs and several turns later we arrived outside a large white door.  
"You'll be sharing this room with Matt. Lessons start at 9 and end at 3. Don't be late."  
He turned and left me standing in front of the door. I groaned to myself. Having to share the room with a kid I didn't know. That was bad enough. I just hoped he didn't get in my way. I find it hard to control my temper. Although I believe in making an impression from the start. Hardening my eyes, I swung the door open and stormed inside.


	3. Wait What?

**A.N**

**Hey guys, you know I said I was writing longer? Yeah I lied. This one is as short as ever. Sorry.**

**Also this would've been posted sooner, but I have been sidetracked, I spent a solid day watching the first season of Fullmetal Alchemist (Yay Amazon. BEST FRIENDS! ^/^) and I've had a new part of my ear stabbed and metal shoved through it. (Tragus. It hurt like a bitch, but I like it :D)**

**I love writing Matt so I might end up writing longer Matt's because I can relate to him more. I even turn Mello into Matt ^^'**

**Ugh side tracked again. Anywho here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**Matt**

I stared at the blonde girl who had barged into my room. The door had slammed into the wall causing small flecks of white paint to drift to the ground. I raised an eyebrow, then turned my back on her to finish my game. She could stand there for as long as she liked, I wasn't going to speak to her. In fact I could barely be bothered to acknowledge her presence. Although after a few moments, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Flopping down on the bed that wasn't mine, she leaned back and let out a small sigh. I couldn't see who it was through the dark light and the orange tint of my goggles. I had a feeling that it might be Linda, but I shoved that thought aside when I didn't get crushed. She stayed perfectly still on the bed, or at least what I could see through the reflection in the television. I pouted to myself, pausing the game as Cloud slaughtered another person.

Placing the control on the floor, I twisted myself around so I could see her properly.  
"Can I help you?" I asked, fumbling with the strap on my goggles. I hated people seeing my eyes, so I kept them covered. I was almost obsessive about it. I wore them to bed to stop people wandering in and looking. Odd I know but name me one child in Wammy's that isn't?  
"No." She replied. The voice was kind of low for a girl, but I assumed that they might be upset about something or other and had taken refuge in my room.

The more I thought about it the more I realised I didn't actually know her. I thought I knew everyone, but I suppose it's possible I missed someone. After all I never leave my room apart from around midnight to grab food and I sleep through most of my lessons. The only time I interact with others is when Linda drags me off to her squealing groupies so they can muss my hair and call me 'adorable'. I often seriously contemplate killing her.

The girl remained silent for a few moments before shuffling on the bed, pushing herself into a sitting position. She stared at me, until I dipped my head to avoid the icy glare that was being shot at me. Even in the dark I could tell that I didn't want to meet that gaze. It was something that would solidify your insides, rendering your limbs, breath and heart useless.  
"What's your name."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Something that instantly pissed me off. I rarely get angry so for someone to irk me within the first ten minutes of meeting them was a new record. I turned back to my game, more agitated than I should've been.  
"Matt." I replied, keeping my voice level. It was trick I had learnt from Near. Contrary to belief he is actually a very emotional person, he just has an incredible mask that he hides behind. With some work I had managed to craft one, albeit a less defensive but it worked none the less.  
"Matt." She repeated as if testing it. Apparently it passed because after a few more moments she spoke again. "Mine's Mi...Mello."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the screen. The repetitive music soothing what little anger I had managed to collect.  
"I've been told I'm rooming with you."  
Wait. What? Boys and girls don't share rooms here. Roger must've made a mistake...unless...

_Holy fucking shit she's a he!_

It took me god knows how long to actually accept that. For someone as young as _him_, he did look like a girl.  
"Fine. Have fun in class tomorrow."  
He blinked at the back of my head. "You're not going?"  
"They woke me up early enough today." I growled, more anger coursing through my veins then I was accustomed to. It was making me light headed.  
"Fine." He replied, settling back on the bed to go to sleep.

I _wish_ I had gone to class the next day.


	4. Surprise adoption

**A.N **

**Cuss Cuss Cussity Cuss. Yes be thankful for 'Mello' filling this chapter with it. So if you have an issue with swearing, kindly leave now. Didums.**

**It took me a while to get into Mello. Now I can't get out of it.**

**Heads up me and ViVi222 are co-writing a fic (Awesome I know) she's writing as Mello and myself as Matt, so stick around for that :3**

**'Surprise adoption' was based on something that did happen to me when I went to a party. It was fun.**

**I do enjoy making Mello Sarcastic. That is also something I've wanted to say to many teachers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**(Side note. D and J _do_ belong to me, but I don't plan to use them again. They are here purely through need. If you want them, then please ask but otherwise feel free to take them)**

* * *

**Mello.**

The alarmed buzzed before I was ready for it. The redhead or 'Matt' bashed the top of the clock, instantly quelling the irritating ringing. With a sigh I stumbled from my bed. I couldn't even be bothered to make it, if they didn't like that then tough shit. They weren't the ones sleeping in it. Matt groaned and turned over. True to his word he wasn't leaving his bed. I rolled my eyes, pulling on some clothes which had been left for me. Luckily I found a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. Tossing all the colourful crap aside, I quickly tugged a comb through my hair (Long hair may look nothing short of awesome, but it's a bitch when you're in a hurry) and swirled a toothbrush around my mouth.

Hurrying out the door, I glanced at the sleeping boy before letting the lock slip into place behind me. Roger had left a timetable taped to the door for me. Realising I had three minutes (Who the fuck sets their alarm that late?) until my first class (Psychology) started, I stuck the paper into my pocket for later.

It wasn't hard to find the classroom. The huge black lettering spelling out psychology did help. Placing a hand on my hip, I strutted inside, taking a seat near the back that wasn't already occupied. A couple of the kids twisted to face me, but turned away after mere seconds as I stared them down.

I could hear the giggling of the girls on my right. One girl with black hair the other with brown. They were nudging each other, both turning a revolting shade of crimson when my glare met them.  
"Um hi." The ebony haired girl said to me. "You must be new. I'm D and this is J." She indicated to the brunette who had buried her face in her arms.  
"Your names are letters?" I asked skeptically. They both nodded, unfazed by my lack of enthusiasm.  
"You must be new and we wanted to know if you wanted to ha-." I cut them off. "Not interested." I gave them a small smirk and returned my eyes to the whiteboard at the front of the room.  
"We're just trying to be friend-."  
"Not interested." I repeated. Seriously are girls magically able to ignore peoples words? It's not like I wasn't perfectly blunt besides these girl are squealers. They're over the top obsessed bubbly idiots. You can tell that from just looking at them. J had an anime plushie with her for fuck sake and she must be what...fifteen? That's a damn sight older than me.

Eventually the teacher walked in, stuff spouting from her mouth that I has learned three years ago. I swear she was paid to recite Sigmund Freud's research. I hunted around on my own body, praying that I had remembered to...sweet lord Jesus, I had thought I lost my chocolate. Luckily I has stuffed it into my pocket before I left this morning. Pulling it out, I removed the wrapper, biting into the cocoa goodness. The sudden rush of endorphins hit my mind with much welcome. After all chocolate is better than sex (Or so I hear. My virginity is still very much in tact. Unfortunately). Perhaps that's why I gave my teacher the evil eye when she walked over to my desk, hand outstretched for the milky saviour. I stared at her in disbelief. She could not be serious. There was no way in hell I was handing this over.  
"Sweets now." She ordered, a stern look in her eye.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Suck me." I retorted, face falling into a scowl.  
The class fell deathly quiet, each pair of eyes on me and Satan herself.  
"What did you say young man?"  
"You want my chocolate. Get on your knees. Otherwise please go around the corner and fuck yourself because I doubt any of us want to see your hairy mush," If looks could kill I'd be dead a million times over.

Naturally I got escorted outside, told I could not talk to people like that and grounded for three weeks. (Seriously where was I going to go. I was in a whole new country. Excuse me while I pop to the corner shops for milk?)

I kept my back to the wall as class ended, children filling past me in silent awe. I breathed a sigh of relief when the last one left. Walking back into the classroom to collect my stuff, D and J pounced, Grabbing one of my arms each they quickly bound them with rope.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled.  
D smiled, her eyes glinting manically. "Surprise adoption." She shrugged.

Forcing them both off me, I ran back to my room, I could hear their giggles behind me, followed by footsteps. Fuck how was I going to open the door with bound hands? Not knowing what else to do, I threw myself full force at the door.

It was locked.

Groaning in pain, I scrambled back to my feet, hiding in the room next door which was mercifully open. I watched the stampede past with relief. While mentally reminding myself to kick that kid Matt's ass for locking the door.


	5. Regoddamndiculous

**A.N**

**Thank you Clint Eastwood for a very fun word to write here :)**

**I lost my brain this week after reading probably the worst thing to ever grace fanfiction (Thankfully it was taken down. But still Mary sue's bad grammar, bad spelling, terrible plot -.- 'watch out prepz' etc.) Still it was an amusing read.**

**Everyone say thanks to Lyam for forcing me to write this :) Otherwise I would procratinate till next month. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

**Side note: I have also next to never played Final Fanatsy. I spent twenty minutes googling things about it so if anything is wrong I'm sorry. What can I say I prefer Dragon Age :)**

* * *

**Matt.**

Ugh. That kid made so much noise getting if it wasn't loud enough during the alarm. Luckily he ran out of the room about ten minutes later and I sunk back into a comfortable sleep. I am aware that I deserve to get my sleep pattern fucked with, but I could not turn off my game. I was still plying the 'one more level' excuse at 6:30, which then turned to 8:17 before I realised what had happened. I just couldn't leave Black Elemental undefeated. It would permeate my dreams until I had to tear his very being limb from limb.

I collapsed into bed shortly after. But lucky for me the alarm went off. Needless to say I was pissed beyond belief. This was Matt sleep time. You do not interrupt Matt sleep time. It was regoddamndiculous. Still, when the floor shaker left I was all to happy to sleep once more.

Two hours. Two hours of bliss was apparently all I was entitled too. My mind was going into hyper drive, I had to play just one more level, my fingers were itching for it. Stumbling from my bed, I switched the console back on. It whined in protest, begging for a longer rest, much like myself. But if I can only get two hours then so can the machine.

Yes I was grouchy. I apologise. Roger had found my cigarettes a few days ago and snapped them all. No nicotine makes me very easily pissed. Unknown to him I had snagged a few of my favourite cancer laced treats yesterday when he was out with that new kid. Locking my bedroom door (I was not risking him coming in here, catching me smoking and forcing me to go to class all in the same day), I was more than happy to light up and smoke to my hearts content. Dangling the filter in between my lips, I kept my attention on the game. I would've smoked the whole thing if something didn't crash into my door with an ear shattering thud, followed by 'Fuck'. The noise made me jump, dropping the cigarette to the ground.  
"Linda, fuck off!" I yelled through the door. I was not going to put up with the likes of her today. I scowled to myself. A smallish burn now in my carpet.

Great.

I really care. I just gamed my brains out until I knew classes had ended for the day. My 'new roommate' would come back soon unless he was already bogged ankle deep in homework. With a sigh, I slid to the door unlocking the one thing that guaranteed me peace of mind. Only minutes later, the blonde haired boy (I still think he's a chick) burst into the room, slamming the door behind him with his foot. His shirt was slightly ripped and his hands were linked at the wrist.  
"You live with nutters." He panted, cheeks flushed a light red hue.  
"D and J?" I asked. Well not so much of a question, more of a statement. "They do this with everyone new. Just go and kill their stuff. They'll leave you alone after that."  
I began to untie his hands, tossing the rope in the corner.  
"I'll do more than destroy their belongings. It'll just take a bit of time." His eyes narrowed as he rubbed the deep red grooves in his skin. "More to the point why the fuck was the door locked?"  
"That was you?"  
"No it was fucking Tinkerbell, come to take you away on a magical unicorn. Of course it was me you fucktard!" He growled.  
"Next time knock." I told him, turning back to my game. What a total prick. The mouth on him was enough to get my blood boiling and don't even get me started on his attitude. They cannot expect me to live with this jerk! Either he would be dead by the end of this or I would.


	6. Eight languages That's how many

**A.N**

**Heh, back to school Monday, so here's the last update of the summer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (Seriously I have to keep putting this?)**

* * *

**Mello.**

Who the fuck does this kid think he's talking to? It took nearly everything I had not to throw him out the window, take a cricket bat to his knee caps and bust out the flame thrower. Telling _me_ to knock. Fuck him. He turned back towards the screen, any retort I had instantly falling out of my head.

I only scowled in reply, flipping my hair over my shoulder, hand on hip. He kept his stubborn eyes on the screen, not even looking in my direction. I was half tempted to wave. Like hello! Look at me you son of a bitch! I am far more interesting than any zombie you intend on dumping into a lake of acid! I stalked into the bathroom, the scowl setting up camp on my face. Getting rid of the now shredded T-shirt, I hunted around for a new one. D and J apparently thought I was cute. They also wanted to know in how many languages I could yell rape (Eight, in case you're wondering.) One of them has a nose like a bloodhound. I have no idea how they found me, but they burst into the room when I thought it was safe, squealing away. I shuddered. So many hands. None of them I wanted on me. Luckily I made a break for it and the door to my bedroom was mercifully open.

Pulling out a deep red long sleeve, I pulled it over my head. I was pissed that there was only one black shirt amongst the whole pile, but red would do. Tugging the sleeves and cuffs straight, I smoothed my hair down. I don't know why I was even bothering to look ok. I wasn't allowed outside, apparently what I had said struck a cord with the teacher. She had left for six months for mental reasons. Fucking loony. Why do they have unbalanced people teaching psychology? I was right the first time about this place. Nut house.

Still I was itching to go outside. They can screw themselves, I was out of here. Even if only for an hour, I was hardly about to sit and 'behave' like the angelic darling they wanted me to be. Walking out of the bathroom, I finally realised what the smell was that was bugging me. It had been up my nose since I had come in here, musky and harsh, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
"Were you smoking?" I asked, staring at the kid who hadn't budged a single inch since I had left to go into the bathroom.

His face turned the colour of his hair. Fingers freezing on the control. The bloodcurdling scream from the console did nothing to the gamer sat in front of me.  
"Uhh no..." He stuttered.  
"Pfhht. If you're going to lie at least make it convincing. Then you might get somewhere in life." I growled, reaching into my pocket for the other bar I had shoved in there before class. "I will get somewhere, unlike you. What're you anyway, a chocoholic or something?"  
"Chocolate is my choice of drug. At least mine won't kill me." I reminded him, slitting open the foil and shoving the bar into my mouth.

I strode from the room, purposely letting the door slam behind me. I'd never been to England before and I knew my accent was too heavy to board anything public unless I wanted to stand next to the driver for twenty minutes trying to explain where I wanted to go.

Walking it was.

It wasn't hard to climb over the gates and drop to the other side and was even easier to find the way to the bad side of town. It was almost cartoonish. One side of the rail bright with rainbows, puppies and ice cream being served by your friendly neighbourhood ice cream truck. The other, graffiti splayed the walls, litter swirled around your ankles combined with a bone chilling breeze. I shrugged. I already knew where I wanted to go before I could see it. You could smell the violence in the air.

And it made me smile.

* * *

**A.N**

**It was hard not to replace the word 'Fuck' with 'Firetruck' ^/^ I somehow managed it. It just wouldn't sound right otherwise.**


	7. Paedoland

****

A.N

**Okay, um wow. Thank you guys for all the support this story has gotten. Nothing makes me smile more then to wake up in the morning to jagillion emails telling me it's been favourited/alerted/ reviewed etc. So thank you :)**

**I wrote Matt describing what was annoying me today. So if he seems grouchy, it's because I am and besides I do enjoy writing Matt as stronger than most people portray.**

**Yes I do make up words a lot. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note, Toon town, or Paedoland.**

* * *

**Matt.**

I was harsher on him then I needed to be. I said things that were out of line. True I didn't know the kid, but he'd managed to get under my skin from the day he'd come here. Although maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd gotten rid of Miss Dent from psycology and that woman hated me with a passion that can only be rivaled to L's hate of anything unsweet, so I guess on some level I was in his debt, even if he didn't realise it.

I already knew what I was going to do. With a sigh, I saved my game and pulled on my shoes. Sliding the control across to a safe place on the floor (Some kids enjoyed chewing wires. Don't even ask why. They're a bit special and will break into your room if they haven't chewed any cords before. Heh, door locks are great.) I grabbed a coat, October in England is hardly crisp and picture-esque with children kicking up leaves and late summer barbeque's. Quite the contrary. It was freezing cold, rain, rain and more rain. So needless to say I was gratefull for any extra warmth available.

Making sure I'd locked my door behind me, it wasn't long before I was outside of Wammy's. Roger actually encouranging me to go out of the gate, he may as well of been holding a banner saying 'Don't come back!', complete with balloons and party streamers around the place. Yeah, thanks. I appreciate the sentiment.

It didn't take a genius (Heh look at that, I'm kinda funny) to realise which route he took. Paedoland to the left, Toontown to the right. There was no point even hesitating, he had badass written all over him. My shoulders dropped with a sigh as I turned to the left.

The whole place made me think of New York. I had lived there for three years in a foster home before Wammy's found me. If you've ever gone to the bad neighbourhoods there you know what I'm talking about. Drug dealers on every corner, creepy guys in long coats following girls home, loudmouths that scream at you if you glance at them etc. There were so many similarities I was struggling not to laugh. Even the two guys who share a joint on the street corner had migrated here, donning beanies and oversized beige jackets.

I guess I looked like easy meat to them. After all I am a fairly clean cut kid, fancy electronics in his back pocket. Even with the goggles I suppose I look relatively normal.  
"Kid, hey kid!" One of them called. I can't say if he was older, he looked sixty and thirty all at once. My mind was blown.  
I just looked at him as he staggered over. His pupils dilated and his words slurred. Drunk and high. Congratulations sir, you have truly lowered my standard of people.  
"Want some green? Tenner a teenth." He smiled. He'd unconsciously lowered himself to my level, so I had a great view of his plaque ridden yellow teeth. Mmm yummy.

I handed him the money and took the bag filled with the green herb. Stupid idea I know, but I wasn't going to use it. It would just get them off my back. I would never win against them in a fight. I'm about 5ft4 and 70 pounds soaking wet. These guy were at least 6ft and I could fit into their arms. Yeah...not going to happen.

I thanked them and asked if they'd seen a blonde about my own age. They pointed down the street to a building covered in spray painted gang tags. Heavy iron doors were wide open, portarying the filthy inside. I am not clean, but this made me want to throw up. Blood, sweat and other various bodily fluids were splattered on the floor and walls.

It was easy to find Mello. He'd managed to surround himself with a crowd of thugs, talking down to them in his thick accent. You could smell the power he was throwing off from where I was stood. Forcing my way through the foyer, I gripped his arm.  
"We're going."  
"No we're not." He replied, eyes hardening. "The fight hasn't started."  
"I don't care." I replied, managing to form a backbone for the first time in my life. I despised cage fighting, I guess that's what gave me the courage to literally drag him out of there and back to Wammy's much to his disgust. I brushed all the names he threw at me, along with a few punches off my back.

Heh, maybe I am getting better at not being a doormat. Who knew?

* * *

**Additonal note.**

**I wrote this while wearing a kitty kigu. Go buy one. They're so comfy it should be illegal.**


	8. Competitive streak ENGAGE!

**A.N**

**Shortest one yet, sorry guys.**

**Yes there is a time skip, I didn't bother to label it, it's pretty obvious.**

**Even more support? Wow! I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello.**

I pulled my arm out of his grasp as he dragged me through the iron gates. It was more annoying that I hadn't been able to make him let go earlier. Even after I'd hit him and yelled abuse. Sure he winced but he just dug his nails in tighter.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled, rubbing my arm. Five little red marks had been indented into my skin. Damn.  
He blinked for a moment and I could see him struggling to come up with a legitimate excuse. After a few moments his head dropped and he shrugged.  
"I was having fun." I huffed, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. Yeah I was sulking, I could confirm that with the look of incredulity on Matt's face. Boys do sulk you know, you would've thought only cats do with the look he was giving me.  
"You consider that fun?" He finally piped up.  
"Yeah why?"  
He shook his head and turned away, slowly walking back up the drive, gravel crunching under his feet.

I stared at his back, momentarily stunned that he had the sheer balls to walk away from me. Snapping out of my mental lock I ran after him. Grabbing him by his shoudler, I tugged him back. It was harder than what I meant it to be as he ended up sprawled across the ground. The contents of his pockets followed him, happily trying to fly until gravity caught up with them. Looking down at the ground, I picked up a small package between my thumb and forefinger.  
"What's this?" I asked, already knowing full well what it was.  
"I...uh...I wasn't...Not going to use it." He stammered out, cheeks flushing a light scarlet hue. I rolled my eyes slipping it into my own pocket. "You're not going to rat on me are you?" "No. I may be a complete cunt, but I don't sell people out." With a sigh I helped him to his feet and let him brush away the dust which was clinging to his clothes.  
"Why are being so nice all of a sudden?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. I shrugged, walking back to the over sized house. I was almost dreading going back inside and returning to the land of pretentious, over achieving, odd children.

I wasn't surprised at the screaming session I got for an hour by that Roger guy. I was even less surprised that I would have to clean the kitchen for a week. Though the second one was even more my fault, he just looked so funny when he got angry. I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently that's 'disrespectful' and 'rude' so he condemned me to cleaning. But at least I had managed to sort out whatever problems Matt had with me. In fact he was being downright friendly compared to what he'd been like before. True he still ignored me and played his games, but I realised that's just what he does. He will still talk, play and be able to learn the bible word for word all at the same time. It's some scary shit. Not that it mattered much anymore. I had been studying for days at a time and combined with the kitchen cleaning I was tired. Oh so tired.

My competative streak had gone into overdrive had been induced when some white haired kid who called himself Near placed above me in a calculas exam. So as was deemed appropriate I had been studying all night every night and living on about two hours sleep evey two days. It was killing me and even though Matt had put down his game to tell me to get my ass into bed. (He hadn't been to class in a week.) Not that I listened of course. I decided to work harder and thus I was 'Oh so tired'.

I would, can and will beat him.


	9. Dumbass

**A.N Whoopsie, I forgot my disclaimer, sorry for the extra alert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt.**

Heh, I'm an ass. Don't even bother saying I'm not because I know the truth. I was only being nice to him for a completely selfish reason. If he decided to rat on me for having weed in my pocket I would be booted out of Wammy's faster than you can say 'Druggie'. As I'm sure I've already explained I had no desire to actually use it.

Instead I had resigned myself to keeping the blonde abomination happy. As long as he was happy he had no reason to grass me up...and I wouldn't have to go back to living on the streets. I would never go to a foster home again, those places are brutal. I would rather waste away, sleep under newspaper and eat out of the rubbish then go back to there.

Okay maybe that was a little dramatic, but the point is moot. I may hate him with a passion, but he doesn't know that. As long as he remains oblivious all is well. Acting like a friend and being a friend are completely different. Telling him to get to bed at 3am is acting like a friend. Being a friend is lobbing something at your head, telling you you're a douche and to go to fucking sleep.

Still after he discovered Near he had been studying non-stop. Always hunched over the desk, lamp focused on the black print of a random book, bangs in front his eyes. It was almost sick to watch, but something you could not tear your eyes away from. Even while gaming, I had my eyes on his reflection. He needed help, no one beats Near. I probably could...easily, if I ever bothered to even go to class.

No if I started trying (No way, too much goddamn work), then blondie would be pissed that there was one more person to rank above and I didn't want to get on the wrong side of his already colourful language.  
"Matt." His voice resounded across the room, muffled slightly by the hand he had partly covering his mouth.  
"Huh? Yeah?" I replied, not bothering to turn around. Roger had been kind enough to buy me a new game to get stuck into. Yeah I can't lie. I hacked into his banking account and bought it myself. Hey no one's perfect.

He tapped his pen against the math book opened in front of him.  
"Do you think I'll over take Near?"  
Completely selfish. I hate this guy.  
"Yeah sure."  
As sure as pigs flying dumbass.  
He remained silent, a sigh escaping him. "I better do."  
Yeah keep getting more obnoxious, it does wonders for you.  
"Mhmm..."

Flipping his book shut, he stood up, arms straight onto the desk still as he looked down. Turning off the lamp, he staggered to bed. Huh, it must've been late for him to even have given up. The red florescent light beamed into the dark room. Four AM, with a groan I saved my game. I might as well get an early night. It would be good for me.

Crawling under the duvet I smiled to myself. Only a few more days of this act Matt. Only a few more days.


	10. Lets make cookies

**A/N**

**Forgive the lateness of this, I have been extremely busy, though I have had this part of the plot in my head since the beginning and couldn't wait to start working on it :)**

**I have recently started practising writing *ahem* yaoi with a certain fanfictioner and am getting used to it, so I can almost definatly say there will be lemony goodness at some point in this.**

**I am currently co-authorising a fic with the rather sexual author Moonlight and Music. It's a oneshot, I'm writing as Mello and herself as Matt. There will be a link to it on my profile when it is finished so keep your eyes peeled :)**

**I just realised how often I'm turning this into a miniblog**

**Thanks to all you very sexy guys who review me, much love :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. Nor do I endorse drugs.**

* * *

**Mello.**

I swear for the last three weeks I've done nothing but study and I still hadn't managed to top that fucker. I could feel what little patience I had draining from my body each time I saw his tuft of white hair. I just wanted to come first. Or get revenge, whichever came first. Though it didn't help that Matt kept getting ancy around me. If he asked me where I put his fucking ps3 controller one more time, I would strangle him with the goddamn cord. But I was not about to admit to him that I'd left the door unlocked and one of the smaller freaks grabbed the opportunity. Luckily I got back before Matt and managed to hide the completely chewed out wires and plastic. But if he didn't stop whining soon...boom.

I supposed I had become accustomed to his presence, almost expecting his googled person where ever I went. He had taken to stalking me. And failing. Is it still stalking if you can see them and know what they're doing? Maybe, I don't know. But still, everywhere I went he was there. Every corner, room and corridor. In some sense it was eerie, but I was kind of bummed if he didn't show himself. He had even started speaking more instead of grunts and random questions when he was gaming.

Not that it mattered. After all we both knew on some level he was being nice until I disposed of the pot which I had held onto. Let's call it insurance shall we? Nothing wrong with insurance, it saves lives. In my case it was making him acknoledge the almighty God that is Mello. Still I had to get rid of it someway or another. But I am not fucking smoking that shit, true I do things that are bad for me but there is a reason why I'm in a school or genius orphans. Keyword there, genius, just in case you're thick and skipped it.

Slipping my hand into my pocket, I pulled out the little plastic packet, tossing it between my hands. A small smirk spread across my face. Sometimes I love being smart. It gives you some kick ass ideas. Placing it back inside my pocket, I sauntered out of the room, almost bumping into a very game engrossed Matt.  
"You should watch where you're walking." I reminded him.  
"I was, you weren't about to hit me." He retorted, not even bothering to look up.  
I rolled my eyes, sidestepping around him.  
"Where're you of to?" He asked, looking up just long enough to see a smile Satan would be jealous of cross my lips.  
"Kicthen."  
"You know you ate all the chocolate yesterday right?" I scowled. Yes I knew, no need to fucking remind me that I was chocolateless. Bastard.  
"I want to go cook something." I said, folding my arms across my chest with an aggitated sigh.  
"You? Cook? This I've got to see." He grinned, saving his game and shoving the console into his back pocket. As if his jeans weren't tight enough.  
"Shut up."

He stuck to me like glue until we reached the bottom floor. The maids were off duty so sneaking into the kitchen eas easy enough. Locating a cookbook wasn't. Seriously if you're going to stack books one on top of each other in a kitchen it would make sense to have them relevant to the room they're in. A book about geology should not be in the kitchen. Finally finding one, I pried it open, scanning the recipes until I found the one I wanted. Matt peered over my shoulder.  
"You're making cookies?"  
"Well...you know I wanted to get rid of that weed?"  
He nodded, a look of confusion on his face.  
"I decided to make Near something yummy." I told him with a smirk. Pulling out the ingrediants from the fridge, I counted them all out. Near would dread the day he became number one.

* * *

**Sidenote:**

**Fanfiction is recently being *Insert favourite curseword here* to me, it sometimes refuses to upload my documents even though they are not differant to anything else I've written. *Sigh* So if updates become less frequant, you know that I have thrown my laptop out of the window in frustration. Happy reading :)**


	11. Three reasons

**A.N**

**Yes this is a short filler.**

**Just want to let you guys know I have finished my co-authorised fic with Moonlight and Music. I did promise to update when it was done, so tada! Have something incredibly short! If you want to check out my spacky Mello and her cool beans Matt go to my profile for the link, or look her up on author search. The fic is called 'Scandalous', which has a mild lemon. Review for a boobie flash :) **

**Also my updating will be sparse from here on out. I have some huge exams coming up and my birthday so I think rec time is deserved. Yes I know how much you guys want to see Near high and yes I am just prolonging it ;D**

**Much love **

**Ambyrawrawr**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note**

* * *

**Matt.**

I have to admit, that Mello can be fun. I don't hate Near, in honesty I'm freaked out by him. He'll sit there and stare at me. That's it. When someone stares at you for four hours they have issues, not even small issues. Issues that Jesus would be astounded by. I'm pretty sure the son of God did not stare at people for hours trying to unlock their thoughts. But I digress. As it turns out the blonde seemed adept at cooking, though I had to physically hold him back from licking the spoon after he forgot he put weed into the mixture.

**Reason number one to Hate Mello:**

**He is too forgetful.**

Still, he managed to get the mixture into the oven and cooking. (Which is more than what I could do) The smell was growing, it had a smell which can only be described as home. Although my home never smelled of freshly baked cookies, it's just a memory every kid has. Cookies make you think of home. The logic in that sentence alone is inevitable.  
Mello scowled, sat in front of the oven, watching the small balls of dough expand into something...edible.  
"I wish they would fucking hurry up." He growled, tapping his nails against the porcelain tiles that covered the floor.

**Reason number two to hate Mello.**

**He is too impatient.**

I could see him trying to will the timer forwards. I had half a mind to tell him that it wouldn't work, I had spent far too many days with my head in a book about learning to move things with your mind and even more days trying to move a spoon across the table. Still, I had managed to locate the author of that book and empty...their bank account. No-one's perfect. Myself less so than others.

The timer let off a cheerful ding. Mello scrambled to his feet, ripping the oven mitts from the counter and extracting the now cooked dough balls. He prodded one with his fingertip, looking shocked when the tip of it blistered slowly under the burning heat.

**Reason number three to hate Mello.**

**He is a dumbass.**

Scooping the, as we have established, hot cookies onto a plate he gave me another diabolical smirk. Gripping the edge of the china so hard it looked like it would shatter, he strutted from the room. (Only guy I know who can pull off a swagger. As much as I hate the guy, he does have a knack for it.) I followed, knowing that what was about to happen would be something that many people across the globe would pay a hefty price to see. I sure as hell wasn't missing it.


	12. No Optimus told me to

**A/N**

**Yes a late late late update but tada!**

**There is a reference in here that probably only English people will get, sorry ^^' but feel free to google what the hell I am on about**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Transformers**

**(I finally watched Toy story 3. Anyone else traumatised by that? No? Just me? Dang.)**

* * *

**Mello.**

Oh yes, the smartness that is Mello had struck again. It wasn't hard to find Near, he was in the same room as he was this morning, fighting Autobots against Decepitcons. Apparently the Autobots were winning because Optimus Prime was still in truck form like a hidden bomb waiting to go off. Matt had followed me into the room which was empty apart from the three of us.  
"Good afternoon Mello, Matt." He said, not bothering to turn around to face us.  
"Mnmm." I replied, moving the hot plate into my other hand. The other one was tingling slightly from where the heat had left it, reminding me why I was even talking to the sheep in the first place. "I made cookies, you want one?" I offered, holding the plate out.  
"No thank you." He replied.

Oh hell no, he was not messing me up on this. He would eat one if I had to shove it down his throat.  
"I made them just for you though." I told him, giving him one last shot to eat it of his own free will. Even though guilt almost never works on Near, he sighed.  
"If I do will Mello be quiet?"  
With a smirk I told him I would be (Or as quiet as I get, which still isn't quiet) and settled the plate next to him. Matt had taken the opportunity to lounge across one of the couches, hands laced together in his lap in anticipation. Goggled eyes placed firmly on the ivory haired boy who had discarded a transformer to nibble around the edge of the sugary treat.

It must have been pretty high quality stuff because only about ten minutes later he started to giggle. I'm not even kidding. A giggling Near is creepy. Gordon Brown's smile was less creepy than that and trust me, that smile gave _me_ nightmares, so I'm sure you can imagine how fucking scary that laugh was. He stopped after about three minutes though and went deathly silent again, wide black eyes staring at the transformers in front of him.  
"No that would be wrong." He whispered. "You're sure? Yeah I should." He nodded to the figure, happily mumbling away to himself. "But I'll do it in a second 'cause I need a chair." Stumbling to his feet, he almost ran out of the room returning a second later with a chair. Putting it next to the window he stood on top of it, slowly pulling the curtains off the rail. Jumping down with the fabric in his hand, he pushed them into my own.  
"Optimus says that the curtains are made of chocolate, so enjoy." He smiled.

Matt was shaking with silent laughter, probably at the stunned look on my face. I put the curtains next to me, mentally trying to block out the small outbursts of laughter from Near as he drifted from the room. Matt wiped away the tears that ran down his face.  
"That was brilliant." He panted, trying to regain his laughter quickly as Near floated back in, picking up a transformer and walked from the room. You could hear him in the corridor telling Linda that he had to cut her hair because it was made of live snakes and they would 'Eat her eyeballs and that isn't good now is it?'. Or so he claimed Optimus told him to tell her and only after the transformer pointed it out Near saw it as well.

I think I lost it at that point and collapsed to the ground in laughter. I couldn't believe no one had ever done that before but for the next three hours Wammy's was in a complete uproar at Nears odd state. Roger found him in the kitchen, food scattered on the ground with Near rootling through the cupboards for more. Only finding a few bags of flour (He ate my chocolate. Fuck sake.) he sat on the ground, idly pouring the powder into his mouth.

Of course Roger was not happy when he figured out what happened. I was sentenced to a grounding, a lecture from Wammy and having to clean every room in the house for six months. But if you ask me, I got off lightly. Everyone else thought so too, but they stopped eating anything I offered them and stealing my chocolate so it was worth it. Matt didn't even get into trouble, he just tilted his head, blinked in confusion and asked what cannabis was. Fucking bastard, gettiing off on cuteness should be illegal.

It was still briliant though.


	13. Let me go

**A.N **

**I'm sorry this is so late**

**I'm also sorry that this is incredibly angsty but this is how I figured Matt would be. Especially as he is confused**

**Ohh I've also started writing *Another* co-fic with Moonlight and Music, this time on my profile. It's called 'Photo finish' so for some AU lemony fun go check it out**

**Review and whatnot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

Matt.

Mello decided to get angry at me. Not that I cared, I didn't have to be nice to him anymore. After all now that the stuff is gone I no longer have to be a suck up do I? Though I couldn't wrap my head around why I was still obsessing over every minute detail about him. Or why I hated him with such a fierce passion. It was tiring, I actually started to abandon my gaming in favour of sleep. It was why I tried not to hate people, it takes more effort then is truly needed. You have to focus on everything they do so you can pick out bits which you hate about them all the more.

The odd thing is, was even though I practically spent all day watching (And hating) him, I couldn't remember a damn thing he did. He was just simply there winding me up, using my pet peeves against me and in general just being there. Like now, he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, a scowl on his face, blonde hair sticking to his face where he had accidentally gotten water onto his face. He wasn't pleased when Roger actually enforced the punishments instead of letting us walk all over him as per usual.  
"How come you got off scott free." He growled, throwing the scrubbing brush back into the soapy water in protest.

"Because Roger likes me and I'm cute." I told him, fiddling with the strap on my goggles. He shot me a glare that could freeze hell itself and only got more irritated when I smirked in reply. Wiping away the streak of water that ran down his face, he stormed over to me, folding his arms across his chest.

"That is not fair. You should help out. It was your fault I even got into this mess!" He whined.

"My fault? My fault for going after your ass before you got the shit beaten out of you? Excuse me for saving your stupid ass. Next time I'll let you stay there. Besides, it was your choice to stick it in cookies and give it to Near, not mine." I spat, turning away from him in a huff.

"No it is your fault for buying it in the first place. I didn't ask you to follow me, you did it anyway, though why you feel the need to stalk me is beyond me." He threw back, I could hear the poison in his voice, it ran into my ears attacking my nerves quelling them instantly.

"I don't just let people get up and walk into a cage fight. Especially when they're to the death. If I had to drag you out of there by your hair I would've."

"I would like to see you try pipsqueak."

"Fuck off Mello." I growled, slowly unballing my hands, letting the anger flow out as I took a deep grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn around to face his harsh glare. If there was any words in his eyes it was murder. He didn't say anything but squeezed tighter, cutting off the circulation to the rest of my arm. I wriggled as the pins and needles grew, the mild stabbing sensation growing more uncomfortable with each passing second. "Let go." I told him, trying to prise his finger from my shoulder.

"Not until you apologise." He demanded.

I could feel my eyes narrowing, squirming as the grip grew fiercer. "Fine, I'm sorry." I choked out.

"Good." His grip slacked and he removed his hand, turning to get the scrubbing back out of the bowl of water. My head was swimming slightly and I couldn't understand why. It made no sense that I was short of breath and I could hear my heartbeat in mt ears.

But what made the least sense was why I couldn't stop thinking about him.


	14. You burnt my chocolate?

**A/N**

**That's right, another update. I know, I'm shocked too :')**

**There is a lot of cursing in this, if you can't handle a few words spelt a certain way then you best leave. Didums.**

**I am aware that this doesn't make much sense at the moment per say, but I always explain later :)**

**And thanks to all my fantabulous baba's who review me. You defiantly make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello.**

Matt stayed in a shitty with me for the rest of the day. He stormed upstairs and left me to the cleaning, which only took me another four hours. Just fantastic. At least he bothered to apologise...okay he didn't want to but that's beside the point. He said sorry, which means that I win.

Fine, I'm an ass for forcing him. I know I shouldn't have, but he did a brilliant job of getting under my skin. He was lucky I didn't punch him. I picked up the bowl of water, dumping it onto the counter. Roger can sort out where that goes, I can't feel my knees anymore because that bastard made me lean on them for hours on end. If I end up not being able to walk I will hunt him down and bust his kneecaps.

Throwing the cloth into the water, I rubbed my hands together. My fingers had gone all weird and pruney, thanks again Roger. Stalking from the room, I decided against slamming the door shut like a girl PMSing, though I did want to. The slick white gloss on the wooden door was practically begging me to stick my foot through it. Though I didn't because I'm not doing what a Goddamn door wants me to do.

Glowering to myself as I stormed up the stairs, I was almost pleased when Near scuttled out of my way. Good, maybe now he won't come first and wind me up anymore. I wasn't even aware that I was heading to my room until my feet stopped in front of the door. Turning the handle, I pressed my shoulder against it only to met with the clang of metal. Bastard had locked the door.

"Matt, opening the fucking door." I hissed, trying to place why I was so anxious to get inside.

"Eat a dick." He shouted back through. I could hear the various noises of something being slaughtered. Either he was gaming or God had finally given me a soundtrack to my life. I was hoping for the latter.

"If you don't open this motherfucking door right now I will delete every game you saved on every console you have in there." I threatened, realising that I had left my chocolate in there. You could almost see the cogs turning in his head through the door, a slap of feet against wood and a jangle of metal later the door swung open.

"Your majesty." He bowed sarcastically, turning his back on me so he could pad back to his game.

"Glad to see you've figured out how to address me."

"Fuck you. You're so full of yourself." He growled, fingers twitching as they grabbed the plastic controller. If he'd been facing me, I'm sure I would've able to see a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Yeah, what's you're point?" I replied, fishing around under my mattress in search of the sugary goodness. Feeling something crackle beneath my fingertips I pulled it out. It was empty. Damn.

"Well you're not the only cunt here." A malicious smirk grew on his face. "You're not the only one to enjoy chocolate either."

I pulled my arm out of the heavy springs, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Matt. What did you do?" I whispered.

He placed the controller on the ground, standing up so he towered all of three inches below me. "The fire seemed to enjoy them quite well."

I actually felt my heart stop. He had the sheer nerve to throw chocolate, my chocolate, into the fire. What a fucking dick, yet he continued to grin, most likely at my stunned expression. I would've done anything to wipe that smug look off his face. There was only one thing I could think of that would shock him enough. Grabbing his face, I forced my lips against his.

I was right. He never expected that.


	15. I didn't hate it

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update guys, I know, so unfair of me leaving it there but I had man-flu :(**

**All better now though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

Matt.

I slackened in his grip, knees forgetting to hold me up in surprise. My mind went completely blank, slowly struggling to get back onto it's feet. I finally managed to struggle against him, trying to prise his grip off me. He let me go a few seconds later, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest, mouth splitting into a grin.

"You taste good." He told me, apparently unaware of the death glare I was giving him from behind my goggles.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I shouted, the unfamiliar action forcing tension on my vocal cords which immediately started to ache. I lowered my voice, remembering why I never shout in the first place, nothing annoys you more than a throat ache unless it's an itchy eye.

"To shut you up." He shrugged. "And for payback. Though I'm not completely done yet. Putting my chocolate in the fireplace deserves death, but lucky for you, L has hidden the weapons around this place otherwise I would've found them by now. So I'll just wait until I can figure out something just as good."

"Bastard." I hissed. Who does he think he is? I didn't even shout when Linda threw my Nintendo 64 out the window and he has me yelling in the first few months of meeting him? "I'll like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me. I could break you. Right now. I only haven't because it's more winding you up."

I stormed from the room wiping my mouth of the back of my sleeve. I knew where he wouldn't bother looking for me, the library, after all he's never even seen me open a book before so why would I go in there? Opening the door it was mercifully empty, just huge bean bag chairs strewn around. The kind you put a fat kid in and they get stuck for days. I grabbed onto one, pulling it around to the huge bookcase and sitting behind it. Even if he came in now I would be invisible to him.

Rumaging around in my pockets for something to do, I could feel my face drain slightly. Fuck I had left my PSP in my room. Wow, rage makes you forget things and you can be damned if you think I would crack open any of the paper devils I was leaning on. Only my own thoughts for company until I feel like I proved a point. But I wasn't even angry anymore...If anything I was a little bit smug. I wasn't sure why, but after a few minutes a cheerful smile fell onto my face, no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't disappear.

"Why are you smiling?" I whispered to myself. I know, only insane people talk to themselves, I don't find this true. It's fine to talk to yourself, most people do. It's when you answer yourself you should start to worry. My fists had balled around my knees without me realising and before I could help it, I started to laugh. Quietly at first and sparsely, like hiccups but it soon swelled until tears ran down my face, ribs burning and jaw aching from laughter.

I still don't know what was so funny, just that I couldn't stop. Only quietening down occaisonally allowing thoughts to come through, not that I managed to make sense of anything. But I did manage to figure something out in the three hours I spent in there.

I didn't hate it when he kissed me.


	16. Prissy

**A/N **

**Sorry for the lack of update guys!**

**I'm in the middle of exam week (I've had one two hour exam every day this week D:)**

**And I also turned 16 recently, Yay!**

**Unfortunately I'm going to have to go on hiatus for a while. I will update but they will be sparse as my Internet is really messing me around so as of today this story is kinda on hiatus as well. Sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello.**

Heh I had made my point. Made it rather effectively might I add. The sight of Matt flouncing off was enough to stop me being angry; it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. After all I have asked around about him, everyone claims he's the calm kid who does nothing all the time. Yet I managed to make him pissed enough to walk out _and_ curse at me.

I should've gone to look for him. But I'm not that nice...or forgiving. That bastard threw my chocolate in the _fire_for fuck sake! Damn if he deserves he gloriousness that is Mello to look for him. I gave up around 1am though and went to bed. To be honest I don't like sleep much, that's time I could be using to study...but today well I was just tired. The pain of losing my chocolate made me actually want to fall into unconsciousness.

He stumbled back in around three-ish. He woke me up easily enough as I didn't get to the beauty of REM sleep and the grumbling he was giving out was enough to rouse the dead (Though I doubt they wanted to be disturbed either).

"Shut up." I reminded him pointedly. After all I was actually trying to sleep here.

"Yeah yeah." He growled, evidently still pissed at me. But there was something else in his tone. Something I was struggling to distinguish unless...it was! He was laughing!

"What's so funny?" I asked, propping myself up onto my elbow, brushing back the blonde bangs that fell into my eyes. I knew my hair was ruffled with tossing and turning and my clothes were skew-whiff but for once I didn't care about my appearance.

He shrugged, flopping down onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow, letting his breathing become even.

"Don't ignore me!"

"You sound prissy." He murmured, voice muffling into the pillow.

_He. Called. Me. Prissy._

Wanker. I may be a queen, I may occasionally plait my hair (Hey it makes it wavy) and the nails are cleaner than most girls think they can go. But I am not prissy. Okay so I'm the definition of prissy but he has no liberty to say it.

"Fuck you." I quipped, turning onto my side, snuggling back down under the duvet.

"You wish."

I grunted in reply, choosing not to rise to the bait. (I know, I was shocked to) I could hear the rustling of him moving around on his bed, which was soon quelled. Falling back into a comfortable doze, I almost shot up in surprise when a heavy weight was pressed onto my bed.

"Wha-?" I questioned, blinking away the blur that had invaded my vision in the moment of sleep, in time to see Matt lean forwards and press his lips to mine. His tongue grazed my lips, silently asking for entrance, which I allowed in the confusion. He pushed me back readjusting himself until he was straddling me, hand slipped up my t-shirt trailing along my abdominals sliding lower until-

"Matt, what are you doing?" I gasped, finally pulling away from the attack on my mouth.

"Payback." He quipped. "It's not like you're not enjoying yourself." He grinned, indicating to the part of me that he was now successfully gripping and using to his advantage. I knew I'd turned red at the touch, which was only making his smirk grow wider as I struggled to avoid his gaze. "You're actually quite cute when you're embarrassed."

"Nggh-Get off ahh-me!" I told him, gaining the ability to push him back off me. He fell back onto his heels, a lopsided smile grazing his lips.

"Awww poor Mello." He teased. "It doesn't look like you want me to stop."

_Fucking bastard._

Brushing his lips back against mine, I realised that what he said was true.

I didn't want him to stop.


	17. Blushing

**A.N**

**Hiatus is over! Internet is all fine and dandy again and my choices of courses for college have been picked :) Huzzah!**

**So to celebrate here's a chapter!**

**I'm sorry for leaving it where I did and I know this chapter isn't as good as usual. I have to get used to writing again**

**Thanks for hanging around though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Matt.

There's no way to back out of this is there? I came onto him and not the other way around.

Not that you can blame me, when he sat up, hair jumbled every which way, clothes rumpled showing half of his smooth stomach...yeah I realised. I tried to be inconspicuous, forcing myself to sleep instead but the probing questions fell from his lips for the next two minutes and I couldn't take it, I just had to look at him.

I wish I didn't. In that second I realised that I liked him, which was why he had me wrapped around his Goddamn finger and I ran into each of his traps that he set up for me. The confusion of what was happening only washed away when I noticed that he was responding to my touches. Cheeks flushed with a light crimson hue, chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath he took.

Sliding my hand along his length once more, I nipped his neck lightly, just hard enough for the shallow teeth marks to be seen. It was too much for Mello, who arched his back panting heavily and finished over my hand. With a light smile I withdrew my hand from underneath his sweatpants, Mello quickly leapt off the bed mumbling something about 'needing a shower now' or something of the sort and dashed into the bathroom. A few seconds and clothes thudding to the floor later, the water turned on, which allowed me to lay comfortably back in his bed without fear of getting caught.

Yeah maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done in my life. Just yesterday I practically hated the guy and now...I did this? Grabbing some tissues from the sideboard (Wammy always keeps tissues everywhere in case someone has a meltdown. It's not pretty but some of them are entertaining.) and wiped my hand clean, tossing the tissue into the waste basket. For once I had pretty decent aim as it went straight in instead of careering to the side where it would've stayed until I bothered to pick it up.

I jumped as the water stopped running, practically toppling off the bed in the hurry to get to my own. Diving under the quilt, I closed my eyes and attempted to ease my breathing. It didn't work. Mello padded over and thumped me in the arm. I sat back up, duvet slipping onto the hardwood floor as I moved.  
"What the fuck was that?" He demanded, icy blue eyes narrowing. Okay Matt play it cool just be...indifferent? Yeah okay that could work.

"What was what?" I asked, putting my best quizzical expression on.

"That." He hissed, anger tainting his voice. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You hate me then you like me?"

"Like you can talk!" I growled back. "If you didn't like it then why didn't you fight me off?"

Mello blushed, tilting his head forwards to hide his face in his hair. "Because..." He trailed off, wrapping his arms around his exposed torso, brushing off some of the water which refused to trail down him.

"Because?"

" I mhfbh..." He mumbled, the red that coated his face practically glowing beneath his pale hair.

"What?"

"I liked it." He snapped, looking up to glare at me.

"Glad you admitted it." I leaned forwards brushing his lips lightly with my own. The look of shock that crossed his face was priceless. "So go to sleep." I ordered him and for once he obeyed, draping a towel over his head to catch the last of the water that ran down his face. Creeping over to his bed he stopped just before he stepped into it.

"Though Matt you should know I plan to get you back." He warned me, jumping the last step into his bed.


	18. Movies

**A.N**

**Sweet Jubebus! This was so long for me! I finally posted something over 1000 words :')**

**Enjoy my darlings, things shall unfold from here I just wanted to give some insight into Mello.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello.**

Matt avoided looking at me when we got up for morning classes. It was the first time in the last two months that he'd gotten up before noon to go to 'school', so the whole situation was weird in itself. What was even stranger than that was he was out of the door before I was. I just didn't get it, a sense of deprivation washed over me. Why should he be embarrassed? I was the one with the liberty to be acting like that (Not that I would, after all with a body like mine what did I have to be ashamed of?). With a sigh I sat back on the unmade bed that Matt had vacated only minutes before rushing out the door, watching the dust motes float around in the air.

I wrapped my fingers around the rosary that hung around my neck stroking the wooden beads for some form of grounding. I can still remember receiving them on my fifth birthday from my grandmother. My mother being a very devout catholic never allowed me to take them off, she died not long after me getting them but even then if I went to take them off I felt empty. I don't think I'll ever be without them. Much like chocolate. Even though I disliked my mother with a passion, it was almost like I still couldn't disobey her wishes, invisible bonds biting into my skin and forcing me to behave like the perfect angel she always wanted me to be. I wonder what she'd say if she saw what happened between me and Matt yesterday. Probably use the belt across my face and proclaim that I am a 'devil child' who is not suitable to be judged before God and instead cast down into the fiery pits of hell.

She used the belt a lot. I still have scars across my body as she enjoyed using the buckle end if I so much as breathed out of turn. Ironic that I'm a hellraiser now. I might as well be, I know where I'm heading when I die. It's a simple inevitability, after all when she died I was turned out on the street, grandparents having long since died and no other relatives and well...I had to make ends meet.

I think we've all done things we regret. Me maybe more so than others. Still...

Getting up off the bed I ambled towards the door, prying it open. Trying to remember what I even had first that morning, I jumped down the last few steps bumping into Linda. She squeaked and darted out of the way. I seriously think I scared the hell out of her when I shouted at her last time. Now when I walk down a corridor she runs in the opposite direction as fast as she can.

"Wait!" I shouted after her before she could disappear around the corner. She froze in her tracks and I could almost see the terror on her face despite only being able to see the back of her blonde hair. I caught up to her, flipping my own hair over my shoulder. "Have you seen Matt?"

"H-H-He's in trigonemtry I think. Maybe biology. I don't know." She stammered, wriggling under my glare. I smirked, it was fun to mess with Linda. I walked away. I didn't do trig, far to easy. I knew Matt took it because he knew it all already so he didn't have to try. I took that as my first option, barging in on Mr. Swift and scanning the room before storming out in a huff. If Linda was lying to me I would give her a new face.

Jogging down the corridor I burst into the biology labs, the bright red hair that was nodding slowly in time. I could tell he was dozing off. Stalking forwards I grabbed his shirt by the scruff of the neck and yanked him off his stool. He stumbled backwards almost tripping over his own feet before finding the ground once more.  
"You're coming with me." I told him, realising just how angry I was that he'd even done that to me in the first place.

"Mell? What? No fuck you I'm studying!" He shouted in protest trying to pry my vice like grip from the back of his neck.

"Studying my ass you were falling a-fucking-sleep. Move." I hissed, dragging him out of the room much to the stunned silence of the other students and the professor (Whose name, by the way, I still don't know). Slamming the door behind me, I shoved him against the wall glowering at him. His eyes widened giving him the look of a puppy that had been caught chewing something it shouldn't have been. I cracked him a grin. "That was way more fun than it should've been." His eyes flickered for a second, confusion, anger and amusement battled for space on his face before settling on serious pout.

"You dragged me out of class for that?" He whined, invisable ears diving inside his hair.

"Yup." I leaned back crossing my arms across my chest, fingers curling over the edges of the long sleeved shirt. "Well, we might as well go do something now." I pointed out.

"Fine." He sighed. "Let me grab some shoes or something." I followed him down the corridor, watching him slip on the black converse that he loved so much. He leant back against the wall. "Where to then Maestro?"

"Movies?" I asked, glad to see the approving nod from Matt.

"Sure. Just don't pick anything stupid. And you're buying me popcorn." He warned me.

"Popcorn? Oh is this a date now?" I teased, watching him turn a heavy shade of red once more.

"No...you just...owe me for dragging me out of class." He managed to squeeze out.

"Fine. Let's go." I crossed the hallway, opening the main door to Wammy's, gesturing for him to get out. He readjusted the goggles that covered his eyes before stepping into the, what he probably considered to be harsh, sunlight.


	19. Streetlights

**A.N**

**Yes I have actually watched this film.**

**Americans; You have the weirdest taste in candy. I had a giant lollipop from Florida (A friend went on holiday) it was yummy but tasted so weird. Still good taste :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. Nor do I advise anyone to watch the mentioned film. Though it really isn't as bad as people say.**

**Reviews for Christmas?**

**

* * *

**

**Matt**

Mello dragged me by the arm to the darker part of town, cracked streetlamps glaring down on us, with one consistently on, bathing a small circle on the pavement in a dull orange glow.  
"Mello where are we going?" I asked, clutching his arm tightly as a group of men leered at us.

"Calm down idiot. This is the only place where they're still showing it and they'll let us in while still being under aged." He grinned, pulling me over to a large decrepit building, a booth situated out front. Mello strolled over with his usual swagger flashing the greasy haired teen inside a charming smile. The man ran his eyes over Mello, leaning back in the chair nodding slowly as Mello bent towards the cracked pane whispering the title of the movie he wanted. The teen nodded, handing him some tickets and letting him enter the filthy lobby. Mello glanced at the look on my face. "Still want popcorn?" He grinned, watching me turn green at the thought of eating anything that came out of this place.

Shaking my head, Mello's smile grew wider. "Good thing too. I don't want you throwing up."

"Throwing up?" I questioned, head tilted to the side in confusion before a look of horror crossed my face. "Mello what film did you pick?" He merely smiled once more pulling me into the theatre. Glancing around the deserted room he tugged me up the stairs and into the back rows.

"Why are you scared?" He teased. "Must I protect you?"

"Depends on what film you picked." I growled as the lights dimmed, stiffening in my seat as the trailers began to run. I winced as the first trailer was something rather gory. Something about a saw, but I can't really remember. I glowered at Mello already picking up on the genre he'd so carefully selected. "Did you pick a horror?" He nodded, but kept quiet, still refusing to give me the title of the movie.

I watched in anticipation and an already crippling sense of fear washed over me as the trailers ended and the film began to run. I watched as the first scene began to unfold, the cakey girls getting more nervous as their car tire popped on a deserted German highway. It was so cliche it was almost funny. That was until the plot started to unwind. Drugged and bound to hospital beds in the basement my eyes grew in fear as the mad doctor that had kidnapped them began to explain what he planned to do. I could've slapped Mello.  
"You took me to see the fucking Human centipede!" I wailed, burying myself into his arm as the surgery began, flesh being cut out of an unwilling victims face to graft it onto the others butt, completing the single digestive track.

"Yeah." I could feel his chest move as he began to laugh quietly to himself. I stayed with my head pressed into his chest, eyes screwed up for the rest of the movie, the screams and gunshots reaching my ears making me flinch as yet another scream rang out across the empty theatre. Mello seemed to have noticed my true discomfort, placing his hands over my ears to block out the noise. I sighed in gratitude, waiting until Mello shook me gently signalling that it was over.

"You are so mean." I stammered, as he escorted me back into the lobby, watching me tremble gently.

"Yeah I know." He replied, walking out of the glass door and into the darkening street outside the rest of the streetlights slowly flickering back on as the sun sank below the tops of the houses. "C'mon we've got to run before they lock the gates." He yelled over his shoulder to me, the tone in his voice proving that he wasn't kidding. I groaned in reluctance, jogging along side him. It only took a few minutes to get back but by then the stitch in my side had overwhelmed my ability to breathe. I stopped as we entered the grounds of Wammy's hand on knees as I fought to get my breath back.

By the time I looked up Mello was already gone, with a sigh I trudged back up to the house. Like hell I was going to be able to sleep tonight.


	20. Goggles

**A.N**

**For some reason this took very long to write even though there isn't that much there.**

**C'mon guys get to 100 reviews! It'll make my special place tingle ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**

* * *

Mello.**

Matt came into our room quite visibly shaking. Guilt twinged in my stomach as he crept in, diving under his quilt, trembling so violently the duvet moved with him. Okay maybe it wasn't the best movie to show him. Sure he spends all day blasting zombie heads open, slaying dragons and ripping innards from children in those weird games he plays but he can't handle horror film. I remember when we snuck in an old copy of Psycho. Matt didn't sleep for two days.

"Mattie?" I called across the room, watching the shaking stop abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine and dandy." He shouted back, voice muffled through the quilt. I shook my head , rolling my eyes to myself. He would never admit to being frightened, much like myself. With a shrug of my shoulders I buried myself under my own blanket, the day weighing on my shoulders.

Resting my head on the plush pillow, I felt the bed press down on one side and a weight creep under the quilt. Lifting up the blanket I saw the mass of red hair resting on my stomach. He reached around clutching my waist. "Can I sleep here tonight?" He whispered, sniffling lightly. He sounded like a child huddling under the bed because of a thunderstorm. I stroked his hair gently, twining my fingers into the silky locks. "Sure." I replied, holding back the sarcastic retort that remained lodged in the back of my throat, deciding to be sweet instead. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes." He grumbled, breathing deeply. "Imagine a world without chocolate." He glanced up to see my face through his goggles which were still glued around his eyes, the look of horror must've been pretty spectacular because he began to laugh. "Now apply that to me and you'll get it. Except this won't go away for a while." He told me. "Do you think you could sleep knowing there's no more chocolate." I shook my head frantically, still lost in the terror of that prospect. "Exactly." He sighed, placing his head back onto my stomach.

I waited for the pit of fear to subside before I realised something.  
"Matt."

"Mmm?"

"I've never seen you without your goggles."

"No...I don't like it when people see my eyes..." He muttered, turning to look away from me once more. I reached down grabbing the underside of his chin and forced it up so he looked at me. Though I couldn't stop his eyes from staring off in the other direction. Hooking my spare finger under the strap that held the orange tinted goggles to his face I gently pulled them off over his head. He quickly forced his eyes shut. I clutched his goggles in one hand, still holding his face with the other.

"Please Matt?" I asked him quietly using the softest tone I could possibly muster. He bit his lip, nervousness clear on his face even with his eyes closed. He gripped my side tightly as he slowly opened his eyes. I was shocked as orbs of bright blue looked straight into mine, youthful innocence and a wicked smirk etched into his eyes. I stared at him for a moment. "Why do you cover those up?" I eventually breathed.

"Because." He whispered. "They attract the wrong kind of attention." Without another word he reached out and grabbed his goggles back, pulling them back over his head. I let them slide from my hand in stunned silence things finally falling into place.

"I...I..." Words no longer able to form coherently, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips quietly. "G'night Matt." I mumured, laying back quietly letting sleep take over me, Matt still clinging tightly to my waist.


	21. Dummkopf

**A.N **

**And just when you thought Mello was a sweetie!**

**Thanks for over 100 reviews guys, you've totally made my whole year!**

**Yes there is purposeful German in here :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**Matt.**

When I woke up the next morning my head was spinning. I actually had a good nights sleep which was odd in itself I usually have such broken sleep patterns that it can barely count as rest. I sighed as the feeling of being truly refreshed set in, tilting my head forwards a few strands of scarlet hair fell into my eyes. I went to brush it from my face, only to have my arms stop moving centimeters from the bed.

I snapped my eyes open, the feeling of panic rising in my chest as I noticed that the bed I was in was my own. Now I may be going crazy but I distinctly remembered falling asleep with Mello. Well I must be going insane as my wrists were tightly bound to the bed frame restricting any attempt if movement, not to mention the blood flow.  
"What the fuck is happening." I breathed struggling against the bindings. The door clicked open, I immediatly froze up eyes widening in terror as figure dressed in white stepped in.

A hospital mask covered his face a white lab coat buttoned around most of his figure leaving on the calves exposed which where donned in black trousers. I could almost feel my heart stop beating as he stepped towards me.  
"I see you're awake." The voice floated across the room, words tainted in a heavy German accent. "You're a perfect match for the other two we have."

I could only watch in horror as he stepped across to an overhead projector which was set up in the middle of the room. Turning it on it beamed the picture onto the white wall behind, displaying the image all too clearly.  
"What I want to make is-" He continued. "-A single digestive track. Mein drei hund only lasted for a few months. But humans are so much more...malleable. It will be perfect. A human centipede."

I began to hyperventilate, the sheer amount of panic running through my veins. Silent tears ran down my face as some of my worst fears were coming into action.  
"No don't! Please I-I-!" I ran out of words, straining against the bonds in a fruitless attempt to escape.

The man pulled the mask down to reveal the amused face of Mello. I froze in my position half torn between relief and the desire to slaughter in.  
"Mello! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I screamed. If it wasn't for me being tied down I would've ripped his laughing face off.

"That-was-too-good." He managed to spit out between laughs. He rolled his eyes at me, pulling the mask off altogether. "Calm down Matt."

"Calm down? You went to all that fucking trouble to give me a fucking heart attack. You bastard! I'll rip you fucking eyeballs out!" I yelled at him.

"No, I said I would get revenge. Nothing make you feel safer then seeing a scary movie and sleep with someone you feel safe around then waking up to a scene in the film right?"

Revenge, right. That was what he said, but I was atop the tower of rage and was having none of it.  
"When I get out of here you better run. Because I will hunt you down and make you regret being born!" He saw past my empty threat, wiping away the tears that ran down his face from giggling.

"Let's try that my little dummkopf." He slipped back into his German accent winding me up all the more. "I'm pretty sure I can run faster than you. But I think we're even now right?" He winked to me before turning off the OHP and walking out the room.

_I could seriously murder him._


	22. Chocolate receptors

**A.N.**

**Last update before Christmas!**

**Sorry guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

**Mello.**

Okay, there is the teeniest tiniest possibility I went overboard. I admit there may be a minuscule portion of guilt in my stomach, especially since I left him tied to his bed screaming his head off and I quote 'Wanting to rip out my eyeballs out and play ping pong with them.' Like I was going to risk losing my eyes right? So of course I just walked off, shedding the lab coat and mask along the way tossing them into one of the many cupboards that Wammy had put in. (He had this insane idea that cupboards would be good to help kids think. To be fair I have found myself in one many a time silently fuming before I realised I could just smack people in the face.)

Now don't tell me I'm 'evil' and 'mean' for tying Matt up and scaring the bejeebus out of him. I swore revenge and revenge I did take. Let this be a lesson to you kiddywinkles never ever mess with Mello. Do not even touch Mello or he will make your worst fear a reality. I will actually go out of my way to terrify people. Maybe I need more things to take up my time...or maybe I just need to play more games with people and fuck with their head.

You could still hear Matt ranting halfway down the hall. Children who were working/playing in the corridor stopping and staring towards our room where the cursing was swelling to words of more offense. They blinked up at me in confusion only to back away when I gave them my best malicious grin. One girl actually burst into tears and ran in the opposite direction.

I laughed quietly to myself. Stupid how a look can make a ten year old cry. Yeah most of these kids are emotionally stunted but crying from a look? Dear God. I carried on down the hallway until Matt's yells were drowned out by walls and doors. I almost wanted to stay there with him and press his buttons just a few more times. Though even I have a sense of pity, which was why I revealed myself before he had a cardiac arrest. I do not want a dead body on my hands. C'mon how could I bury that thing? I don't want to get muddy...

I stopped outside the kitchen, I needed chocolate. I was hoping Roger bought more for me, especially since I sat outside his room hollering for the first two weeks until he bought a steady supply. Prying open one of the cupboards I pulled out a bar of Cadburys(Yes I did almost cry when they got bought out by Kraft. Don't judge me!) and sank my teeth into it, closing my eyes as the endorphons hit the chocolate receptors in my brain and overloaded me with a feeling of calm.

That was until something resembling a brick wall pummeled itself into my back, knocking the chocolate from my hand and making me faceplant the floor with a certain grace that can only be mimicked by a dying marmoset.  
"What the fu-?" I managed to splutter out before I was flipped over and a fist crashed into my face.

"You complete bastard!" Matt yelled at me. I pushed him off, rubbing my face which was slowly turning a gentle scarlet colour.

"How the fuck did you get out of there?" I asked. Matt held up his wrists, the rope I used torn clean off.

"I used my teeth what else!" He snapped, eye narrowing in an unfamiliar way. Matt looked absolutely petrifying, chilling the blood in my veins.

"Calm down you idiot." I told him, sliding Matt off my lap and onto the floor, massaging my face. "Why'd you hit me so hard for? You're like a leaf how the hell did you manage to pack that much of a punch?"

He shrugged, the glower on his face already gone. "I was pissed I guess."

Understatement of the fucking century.


	23. Well do you?

**A.N**

**Hiatus over!**

**Sorry it took so long this would've been up days ago, but my muse has gone on vacation and I couldn't get her back :(**

**I also got my industrial pierced over Christmas. Yay!**

**Hope you guys had a good holiday and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

Matt**

The shock on his face was more than enough to calm me down. It had been a long time since shouted let alone hit anyone, but the emotional explosion had left me feeling abnormally drained (Well, even more abnormal for me.). Mello glowered at me, his cheek darkening from a light red to purplish colour. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach, like a hard knot which I quickly associated with guilt. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I was just blinded in a moment of anger so rare it was in the leagues along with the second coming of Jesus. I ran my finger over the tender skin, watching him wince as my cool fingers accidentally pressed too hard for a second.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know I could do that." I murmured.

Then he did something that surprised me. I was all set for him to hit me back, but instead he shrugged.  
"That was your free one. Do it again and you get murdered. Got it?" He warned me, eyes narrowing dangerously until I nodded. He flashed me a quick smile. "Glad you understand."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I couldn't tell what he was thinking which was really starting to bug me. I can usually read pretty much anyone and that does not include those open book people. You know the ones I mean, the ones who just can't keep anything in and God forbid they get upset. Especially if they're too proud to tell you what's wrong then deny being upset in the first place even when it's so blatant a child could tell you. "Here." He stated at last, unknotting the rope that was still around my wrist, tossing it into the trash.

"Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing the deep red grooves I had etched into my skin with the relentless tugging. "Why'd you go so far out of your way to scare me like that? If you wanted a reaction just break my xbox or something..."

"I don't know." He sighed, leaning back on his wrists grinning.

"Do you hate me or something?" I finally quipped. I wasn't sure what made me say it, but the incredulous look he gave me made me regret saying it.

"Hate you? You really think I hate you? Matt you just punched me in the face and you're still in one piece-"

"But do you?" I cut in.

"Kinda. But it's not you I hate. I hate that you're always on my mind and distracting me. I hate that I can't hate you and I don't know fucking why. I hate that you can just blink and control me so easily. I hate that you can read my fucking moods better than anyone else." He sighed. "But no I don't hate you."

I stared at him in blank shock, twisting my hands together. Mello's eyes grew wide as he realised what he had said, a light red hue covering the tops of his cheeks.  
"I-I..." He stammered, before I cut him off, leaning forwards and kissing him lightly.

Pulling away, I smiled at the rapidly growing blush on his face.  
"Well, when you figure it out, tell me." I told him, standing up and turning to leave. I felt a hand grab mine and tug me back down, Mello forced his lips against mine, dominating my mouth as I gasped in surprise. Parting my lips slightly, he took the invitation brushing his tongue against mine. He gripped my shoulders lightly, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.  
"Yeah, I really don't hate you."


	24. Scarlet

**A.N**

**Yeah so this is a lot shorter and crappier than I planned. Seems my muse has combusted lately and I'm seriously struggling with writing _anything_ so my updates will be sparse until I can think properly.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

Mello**

I watched Matt blush furiously, dipping his head and letting his bangs cover his face.  
"You couldn't just tell me you didn't hate me?" He murmured, brushing his fingers over his lips. I paused for a moment, scrambling for a valid excuse. I couldn't just tell him 'Because I was too scared.' I couldn't. No one could know how frightened I was of rejection, in fact I wouldn't let people know how terrified I was period. He took my hand, squeezing it lightly, bringing me back to reality with a bump. "Mello?"

"I didn't know that I didn't hate you." I blurted out. It was the only thing I could think of saying, which was saying something. Being second at Wammy's and yet I was still as slow a an average person. Yet Matt still accepted it with a curt nod of his head, the blush slowly dispersing across his pale skin. I stodd up, the ceramic tiles of the floor starting to make my knees go numb, tugging Matt up after me. He stared at me for a moment, the awkward silence growing by the second. "I...I...should go study..." I stammered, trying to avoid the thick tension in the room.

"No, don't." He mumbled quietly, refusing to drop my hand as I tried to pull away.

"Matt?" I asked, confusion crossing my face as he squeezed my hand tighter.

"I just..."

"Just what?"

"You managed to get emotion out of me. How? I mean for three years I was worse than Near, which is pretty hard to do. I don't even think it's possible anymore but that's who I was. So tell me, how the fuck can you get me so angry that I actually throw a punch?" He ranted, voice touching on an edge of hysteria before he managed to calm himself down. I could feel his hand trembling gently in my own.

"Matt, breathe." I told him, waiting for a moment as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "I don't know how I do what I did to you. Though you sure can pack a punch." I grinned, wincing against the bruise. "Maybe I just know how to provoke you or something." I hesitated for a moment, gently pressing my lips to his once more. "I don't mean to do what I do...well I did earlier but that's besides the point. I don't know anyone but the you I know now but I know I like it." I paused for a moment, checking to make sure I made sense.

He shuffled from foot to foot, trying to fight down the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.  
"Come on then, let's go study...well you can." He laughed, pulling me out of the kitchen, barely letting me stop to pick up the chocolate that I'd come down her for in the first place.

"You're considering study?"

"Hell no." He retorted, pulling me into our room. "You can. I plan to catch up on the games someone's made me put on hold." Matt gave me a sarcastic smile, turning on the console. I paused, settling into the chair which was placed at the desk, flipping a textbook open. The silence that took over wasn't like the one before, it was almost blissful, bar a few children running screaming past our door.

After about a solid hour of Sigmund Freud, I spun around in my chair, setting eyes on Matt who seemed to be staring at me. He seemed to realise what he was doing, stammering for a moment and turning a bright scarlet.  
"...I wasn't doing anything." He stammered.

"Never said you was. But you jumped to conclusions awfully fast. Guilty conscience have we Mattie?" I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

"No." He scowled, turning back to his game.

Blatant lies.


	25. Walls

**A.N**

**Laptop is still down and this is a magical kind of update. The kind that involves stealing a friends computer at 6am :3**

**Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

Matt**

I didn't mean to stare at him but for once even the blood and gore of my games couldn't distract me from him. (That's a feat in itself. When B set Wammy's on fire I still stayed inside gaming away…well at least until they dragged me outside.) I was more pissed that he caught me then anything, besides I didn't realise I _was_ doing it until he called me on the staring. Though he seemed more than happy enough to smirk at me and return to the ever growing pile of books beside him.

It stayed like that for a few days, Mello constantly turning me scarlet at every opportunity he could and me trying desperately to convince myself that nobody saw what Mello was doing. He had taken to pressing me against the wall in corridors that had only just been deserted and kissing me, fingers trailing down my sides, tongue teasing my own until I almost wished he wouldn't stop. But he always did. Sometimes at the last moment, leaving me a light red and panting for breath as someone turned the corner. While he broke away and walked off without a care in his head.

He got more daring as time went on, one time leaving me with a hickey on the side of my neck. Somehow I don't think a house full of freaky geniuses believed me when I said I fell down…except for Linda…she told me to be more careful. How she got into Wammy's is beyond me. Maybe she was one of a twin and they picked the wrong kid by mistake and a super smart Linda is running around somewhere, abilities quashed because of her sister. Looking up as the teacher dismissed us from…whatever lesson Mello had dragged me to, I dashed out of the room not wanting to be caught again especially since he'd started cutting it even closer and I was convinced that pretty soon he wouldn't bother stopping when people came by and would just let them watch instead.

Luckily I managed to get back to the room in time, I thought I heard Mello's name called at the end, probably held back for throwing stuff across the room. Something he enjoyed doing. Especially if it was hard, plastic and hit someone in the face. Laying back on the bed exhausted (Gee thanks for getting me up at six fucking thirty Mello!) I covered my eyes with my arm, sighing quietly.

Mello stomped in a little while later, scowl on his face, eyes dangerously narrow.

"Fucking bitch." He huffed.

"Wassamatter?" I slurred, smothering a yawn on the back of my hand.

"Just because I punched Jason yesterday she's got me on cleaning duty for the next month. _Again!_ I am not designed to be on my knees…" He growled, crossing his arms across his chest before sliding over to me, leaning over the bed. "Mattieeeeee?"

"No, fuck off." I retorted. "I'm not doing it for you, next time you shouldn't punch people in the face."

Mello whined quietly. "But he started it!"

Pulling my arm off from over my eyes, I stared at him for a moment. "Really? What did he do?"

Mello stammered for a second, I could almost see his mind working, trying to come up with any excuse that could be viable. "He…took my chocolate?"

"Like hell he did Mello. You're doing the cleaning."

"But Matt-!" He whined, pouting slightly. I sighed inwardly. Doing that face wasn't fair. It should be made illegal.

"Fine I'll _help_ but I'm not doing it all."

He smiled widely, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you Mattie." He grinned into my neck before letting go.

"You owe me." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "So don't wake me up tomorrow, I'm fucking sleeping in."

I could almost hear his eyes rolling. "Yeah yeah." He sighed, rustling around for a moment, the noise bringing me out of the half asleep state, propping myself up on my elbows instead.

"What's with all the books?" I asked. Usually he only came back with about five or six…but there were at least fifteen scattered around him.

"Research."

"Really?" I asked scathingly. "Research for what idiot."

Mello sighed, looking me in the eyes. "Kira."

I gasped quietly, throwing my pillow at him. "Are you fucking insane? You'll get yourself killed!"

Catching the pillow, he put it next to him, picking up the book and laying on top of it. "If I want to follow L then I have to get as much information as I can now." He shrugged, either not seeing the look on my face or ignoring it completely. "I'll best Near. Even if it kills me."


	26. Truth be told

**A.N**

**Sorry for the shortness but an update none the less :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

* * *

**Mello.**

Shock crossed Matt's face so quickly, I wasn't even sure if it was there until a few minutes later. His eyes widened, welling up slightly, lip trembling softly.  
"You're really doing it aren't you?" He breathed, lacing his fingers together. It wasn't a lot often Matt showed emotion, well a lot at once. It was almost unnerving to see him in such obvious distress. But nothing frightened me, or made me feel bad either, so I simply rolled my eyes at him and went back to the case notes...that I had stolen from the office. But Roger didn't need to know that, technicality that comes with beating the Sheep.

"I don't say shit like that for fun Mattie. Of course I'm fucking serious!" I huffed, turning over a page. Thanks to him I'd lost my focus, the words on the page jumbling around, refusing to stick together or make the slightest bit of sense. I closed the file with a quiet sigh, resting my head in my hands. "What do you expect from me? To just _let_ Near stay number one when I know I can surpass him? When I know I can become L? I'm not going to let that happen!" I panted slightly, feeling my cheeks flush with anger, hands shaking in a vague attempt to stop myself punching the nearest thing A.K.A Matt.

The red head stared at me in shock. Yes it had been a few months since we deemed ourselves 'friends' and yes I had grown...fond of him but that didn't mean I wouldn't shout at him if I Goddamn wanted to. He looked down, hair hanging in his eyes, shaking quietly.  
"I-I didn't mean..." He sniffled. I looked away, hearing the tears drip against the wooden floor. I was not being guilt tripped, especially by Matt. With a sigh, I turned the chair back around, kneeling in front of him, wiping his tears off with my sleeve.  
"Worse drama queen than me." I murmured.  
"Not possible." He laughed weakly, rubbing his eyes on the back of his hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you."

Petting his hair, I stood up.  
"Look, go have a cigarette or something and calm the fuck down. Not like I'm going to die this second." I sighed. "And if I get it my way I won't die at all."  
Matt didn't look pleasantly reassured like I'd hoped he would be. I shook my head, trying to hide the minute smile at his expression, like a puppy who'd lost his favourite ball. He yawned quietly, apparently the outburst of emotion draining him.  
"Mello?"  
I looked down at him. "Mmm?"  
"...What if..." He sighed, whispering. "What if...Kira...gets L...before L gets him..." He slowly managed, tripping over the words several times before spitting them out, like they were clogging up his throat.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips to his gently, keeping it chaste. Matt twisted his hands into the back of my shirt, deepening it slowly before pulling away. "If we're lucky he won't. If he does then we'll be there to take over for him. L is mortal, the name however is not." Matt nodded slowly, leaning against me, burying his face into my shoulder in a bid of comfort. He took my hand, squeezing gently and without thinking I squeezed back. Matt scared me. I'd only known him for a few months and already he could see I was lying through my teeth. And yet he still accepted it.


	27. Pavarotti

**A.N**

**About time I updated no?**

**I may update more, I finished schoool yesterday :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello barely moved for the next month. Only looking up when either I brough him food, or forced him to shower and change his clothes. It was like he'd slowly lost his sanity, hunched over his chair muttering to himself like a deranged homeless man. Only numbers, figures and statistics. Always the same three. 97%, Japanese police force and L.  
He'd grown achingly thin. The muscle that once coated his body softened, other cells tearing at it for sustanance trying to keep the sleep deprived boy alive. He was truly pushing himself to the limits and no one but myself knew why.

Roger had already dragged me to his office, trying to get the issue out of me, even going as far as to hurl my laptop at the wall. But I didn't break. Mello had forced me to promise not to tell _anyone_ what he was doing. Of course I abided. Even if I thought he would die, I said I wouldn't utter a word. He was a man obssessed with fuffling a request that didn't concern him. It wasn't until L himself contacted him (Via compter) that Mello calmed down. Slowly easing himself into a sleeping pattern that wasn't screaming bloody murder on his brain.

The first night he went to sleep at a normal time was blissful. The almost bruise like shadows gathering under his eyes had lightened by next morning and he was acting more like the insolent badass I once knew. He even turned to me in the morning, flashing that cocky grin of his, slung his leather jacket over his chair chocolate in teeth and flipped the files back open. The same damn files he'd been through a thousand times before, corners of the paper bent and slightly gray with wear. He idly turned them over as if to suss out new information from them, something _anything_ that he's missed. But after a few hours of searching, he snapped the files shut, placed it carefully in the drawer in his desk and stood up from chair. The squeeking of the legs dragging against the hardwood floor ripped through me, a light shudder weaving through my form.  
"Pointless." He murmured to himself, pushing the drawer forwards, letting it mostly shut itself.

"What is?" I asked, glancing up from the coloured screen of my PSP, his face tinting orange as I pulled my goggles down over my eyes.

"This. There is nothing of relevance. Hasn't L got anything on Kira? I've been busting my ass for God knows how long and all I've got is that Kira is mostly like in the Japanese police force but there are thousands of officers!" He scowled. "I can hardly narrow it down when I can't get access to what I need." A glint appeared in his eye as he sidled up to me. "Mattie..."

"No." I stated bluntly. "I'm not doing it."

He moved into my lap, sitting back on my knees to prevent any morement, pushing my game away and moving until he was just cenimeters from my face, hot breath on my neck. "Please Matt? I'm not going to ask nicely again."

I shivered slightly as his fingers crept under my shirt. My breath caught in my throat. He was definately going further than he had before and it was scaring me slightly. His fingers ran a trail from my shoulder to the bottom of my ribs before gently pressing a kiss to my neck.

"F-Fine." I snapped, pushing him off me. Bastard knew how to press my buttons. Grabbing his laptop, I flipped it open, mindlessly tapping away at the keyboard before jamming a memory stick into the side, handing it to him a few minutes later. "There." I grumbled, forcing the smooth plastic exterior into his hand. "You can't ask me for anything else for the next month." I told him firmly, picking my game back up, ignoring the grateful kiss he pressed to my cheek, simply brushing it off. Though a small smile still managed to break through my indifferent facade.

He grinned, holding up the USB as if it were the holy grail.

And proceeded to sing triumphantly.


	28. Gloating

**A/N **

**From now on out, it will be more AU. Sorry**

**Review guys, it makes me smile when I can't update :)**

**Also I started a new MxM fic. Go check it out. It's co-authorised between myself and ViVi222**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

I stood in front of Roger's desk, mouth agape. Roger's stared at me, ignoring the small pasty boy on the floor, hands linking together as he rested his chin on them. My eyes widened in shock.  
"You're lying." I mumbled, twisting my fingers together.

"Why would I lie about something like this Mello?" He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his bald head until his hand met the ring of gray hair lining his skull at the back of his neck. Pushing the half cresent glasses up his nose, his eyes grew sombre still. "L is dead. And he did not choose a successor. We believe his death is Kira related." Roger looked down at Near who was passively slotting white puzzle pieces in next to each other with a click. "We would like you to work together." He stated, leaning back in the leather chair with a weary disposition. His eyes trailed to the two bookcases either side of the arch window, each packed with hard cover books. The sun cast a friendly glow on the wooden glow. The happy light was gloating. Fucking mocking me. My hand twitched slightly, clenching into a tight fist. "Like hell I will, you know we don't get along." I scowled, turning on my heel to face the glossy wooden door. "It's about time I left anyway. I'm almost fifteen Roger." Waving an airy hand I walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

Looks like Matt was right.

He warned me for two damn straight months. Said that nothing will go according to plan.

And look where I had gotten myself.

L was dead.

And he didn't even name a successor.

I worked so hard.

I ran a hand down my face, walking back to my room, ignoring the colourful artwork on the walls that students had taken time to piece together. I growled, tearing one off the wall and shreading it into bits leaving the remains to swirl around my ankles in a sadistic dance. Clicking open the door to our room, I left it open, grabbing my rucksack from the cupbooard and began piling things in, various clothes, some cash I had save, chocolate and...

"Matt have you seen my passport?" I yelled across the room to the gamer whose eyes were glued to the TV, fingers flying over the control to the xbox.

"Under your mattress, why?" He murmured, pausing the game, the light in the room dimming as he turned to face me an expression of confusion on his face.

"L's dead. I'm leaving." I stated, fishing it out. "Can't do anything here. Gotta get on the scene and I'll bring that bastard down myself."

Matt stared at me, game long since forgotten as he crossed the room, rummaging in his nightstand, forcing something into my hand. "You'll need this more than I will." He mumbled quietly. I looked into my hand to see a wad of notes and coins. Smiling gratefully, I put it in my bag.

"Thanks." I mumbled, keeping my eyes off his face, I don't think I could stand to see his sad expression, red hair hanging over his eyes, shoulders rolling forwards. Pulling my rucksack onto my shoulder, I grabbed my coat off the hook, pulling it on. I almost jumped out of my skin as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Be safe." He whispered into my back, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

And as much as I wanted to, I walked through that door without looking back.


	29. Leather

**A.N**

**I now have a joint account with Moonlight and Music under the name M-M's and cigarettes. Go look.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

"M, we have a job for you." I sighed, turning around in my office to chair to face the glowing laptop screen. I thought I turned the damn thing off for the night. Apparently I was wrong.

"I'm not working tonight Rod, fuck off." I told him calmly, jamming a cigarette into my mouth and lighting the tip, taking a grateful drag as nicotine released itself into my system.

"I don't care. You need to meet him, he needs the names of the New York members and we can't risk sending them through a fucking computer so get off your lazy fucking ass and get down to the corner of tenth. Now!" Rod snapped, disconnecting the call. My laptop screen flashed back to the picture of Mario chasing Peach. I sighed, stubbing out half the cigarette that I had yet to finish and grabbed my furry jacket stepping out into the warm Californian air.

I moved to America a few years after Mello left. For the first few weeks I hoped he would come back but as time dragged on it became clear that he wouldn't. It still didn't stop me staring out the arched windows down at the gravel driveway, just in case. But to no avail. I tracked him to the U.S.A but then the blonde disappeared into the unwashed masses. With nowhere else to turn I resorted to using my hacking skills for the only thing I knew. The mafia. It wasn't all bad, one look at what I could do and they hired me on the spot, the only initiation being shooting some subordinate in the head.

The gun felt warm in my hand after, my face flecked with blood. Pushing my googles from my face I tossed the gun at Rod's feet, using my sleeve to dab away the spots of scarlet liquid on my skin.

I got hired though.

Walking down the street, I leaned against the puce coloured post, the lettering clearly stating 'Tenth street'. Sticking another cigarette in my mouth, I turned lazily at the tap on my shoulder.  
"Yeah?" I yawned without turning around.

"Don't 'yeah' me you little bitch." A cold voice snapped. "Turn the fuck around you nerdy ass gamer."

I bit back a growl, fingers clenching in my leather gloves as I turned around to face the arrogant prick who decided to talk to me in such a demeaning way.

And I bit back a gasp, eyes wide.

"I believe hello would be nice." Mello smirked, crossing his arms across his leather clad chest. _Leather._ All over. He had allowed his hair to grow out, slightly shaggier than usual but the same smirk still graced his face as he lent against the wall, almost laughing at my dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah...hi..." I gasped weakly. He rolled his eyes, diving his hand into his _leather pants_ and removed a bar of chocolate, slitting it open and breaking it off with a snap.

"You grew up hot Mattie." He grinned, pulling my goggles forwards slightly, letting them snap back into my mess of crimson hair. "Still, I was meaning to call...I got busy." He indicated to his form fitting attire. "So, those names?" He asked innocently, blue eyes widening as he stretched his hand out for the paper. I growled, clipping his head.

"You cannot disappear for four years then expect everything to go back to normal Mello." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, doing my best to keep the glower on my face.

"...So no names?"

"No. You can at least buy me coffee first." I grumbled, stubbing the cigarette out on the post. It was going to be a long day.


	30. Girlfriend

**A.N**

**Everyone welcome Beatrice version 2.0 into the world!**

**Yes I have a new laptop and to celebrate this chapter is over 1000 words (:O).**

**I'm also putting up a new drabble and starting yet another fiction with Moonlight and Music on our joint account.**

**And rewriting Sugar coated deceit. I am really not happy with it. **

**Anywho, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

* * *

**Mello**

The look on Matt's face would be one I would happily pay to see over and over on a loop. Eyes wide behind those damn goggles he _still_ wore, mouth slacking open with the cigarette filter dangling precariously from between the abused lips that he'd bitten in anxiety just one to many made me grin to say the least, especially as his eyes openly roamed the scanty leather on my body. Pulling him into a nearby coffee chain, I let him pick his coffee (Which was more whipped cream and milk than coffee) and pressed a ten dollar bill into the brunette girl's hand who slid our drinks over a few minutes later.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, I took a sip of the steaming drink, looking over to him.

"So what did you want to know?" I asked, watching him quietly.

"…Where the hell have you been. You couldn't even call? Don't bullshit me Mello, it costs a quarter to call, if not a bit more. You know I would've picked up, so give me the real reason you didn't call." He snapped, arms folding across his lithe body. Damn he'd grown a backbone for once. If this had been a few years ago he would've known I would punch him in the face for even _thinking_ he could talk to me in that tone.

"Let's see…I got on a plane to New York, managed to put myself in a motel for about a month before I ran out of money, slept on the streets for a bit, talked to the hobos. Pretty good fun really." I smirked, toying with the cup between my fingertips. "There was a guy who kept trying to sell us, and by that I mean me and this guy I used to hang around with. He showed me how to survive on the streets, drugs. He kept coming back even though we kept saying we had no money. I got bored, stalked him to his house, watched the people he worked for come in and out. Broke into his house while he was out, stole his gun, shot him in the head when he got back, took his cash and legged it. His bosses tracked me down a few days later, asked 'who the fuck do you think you are killing Frankie?' to which I replied 'I'm Mello, fucking deal with it.'. " I paused, taking a breath, not even looking at Matt. "They seemed to find this hilarious and put me on the lower rankings and let me work my way up." I shrugged. "And now I basically run the place. Hi Mattie, I'm your boss." I smirked, finally lifting my head to meet Matt's deep blue gaze, goggles pushed into his vibrant hair."…You still could've called." He protested.

I sighed, leaning back into my chair, sometimes Matt was impossible. Even three years hadn't changed that much, he was still a condescending bastard like always. I watched him take a mouthful of whipped cream and wipe away the remaining cream on his chin.

"You don't care about what I did?" I asked thoughtfully, pulling the leather gloves off my hands and setting them on the table next to me. I honestly thought he'd be a least a little disturbed that I'd become a mafia hard ass, instead he was looking at me like nothing had changed at all. Maybe it hadn't.

Who am I kidding of course things fucking changed. I had done things some people couldn't even imagine let alone comprehend and I had some idea of what Matt had done. After all it was pretty obvious (At least to me) that he was 'M'. That's why I had requested Rod to send him to me for names. But still, I had no idea what he'd done in his free time or what he'd done before he'd joined my subordinates. For all I know he could've worked in a movie theatre for two and half years before having enough of the popcorn based depravity. Well maybe not a cinema, I really couldn't see Matt wearing one of those geeky vests with the 'Hi my name is…Matt!' tag pinned to it, crooked because the damn idiot can't even put a name tag on right and a hideous red cap, sitting on his already too-red hair essentially making him look like a giant tomato. Okay, so _maybe_ I _could_ see him wearing it, but I seriously doubt he could function in society well enough to manage a 'Enjoy your movie sir.' or whatever they're making employees say now, I'm pretty sure it come out ' Enjoy your movmumumumumum.'. ..Well, most of those drones speak Gruntish anyway…

"No, I don't care about what you did Mello. You wouldn't have done it without good reason so I don't care if you assassinated the Prime minister." He replied with an airy wave of his hand. "Or whatever the fuck you do." Sticking out his tongue he ran it around the corners of his lips, swiping off the last dregs of cream on his face before running his fingers through his already tousled hair. "Look, as much as it pains me to say it…" He continued, miming shooting himself in the head. " You're my friend and one of the few that _doesn't_ molest me in the halls…well you haven't for three years, so count that as brownie points Mells." He yawned, sliding a piece of paper over to me. "The names you wanted and pictures. Stick them on the net and let Kira take care of them." He reasoned. "I've got to go, promised my girlfriend I would meet her at three." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You know where I live Mello, don't make me come find you again." Picking up his bag, he swung it over his shoulder. "And my number's still the same, so no reason for not calling." He gave me that honest goofy grin that always plastered his face when he beat a game and headed out the door while I remained in my seat stunned.

"_Girlfriend?"_


	31. Stalker

**A.N**

**Fanfiction you are a cruel misstress.**

**So yes I am very tired. I updated six fics yesterday and completely rewrote Sugar coated deceit.**

**And this is over 1000 words, again! :O**

**Review?**

**(Another A.N: I was rereading this to remember what I put so I could write the next chapter and realised I put this line: 'Just as usual, he burst in at the most incontinent time possible.' I laughed. Hard. I laughed harder when I realised no one else commented on it. Dirty people)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

Rounding the corner, I pulled out my phone, quickly dialling a number. I waited quietly, trying to avoid bumping into people as the ringing finally stopped and someone picked up.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Sara, I can't make it today. Can we go out tomorrow or something?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

I could hear the quiet sigh on the other end of the line. "Sure. Any reason why?" She asked. I could hear the disappointment in her voice, to be fair this was the third time in a row I'd cancelled on her. The first two was work related and now this one was Mello related.

"Work again babe, sorry." I murmured, earning myself another sigh.

"Fine. But you owe me. Tomorrow, my place 'kay?" Sara said, waiting until I agreed before hanging up.

Slipping the phone back into my pocket, I quickly dodged my way out of an oncoming child and continued to trudge along the grey pavement. I wasn't really comfortable lying to Mello. Well it wasn't a lie, I _did_ have a girlfriend and we _did_ have plans, but after seeing him for the first time in three years I realised there would be no point in going. My mind wouldn't be there, which would make Sara annoyed and would ruin my chances of getting laid. For the first time.

And not just the first time with her.

We'd only been dating a month but she wanted to take it slow and this was about as slow as it could get. Maybe it was because she was a nerd like me (Heh, thank you Gamestop for only providing one copy of Red dead redemption before restocking forcing us both to go for it. Sounds cliché I know, but these things happen which make them cliché in the first place.) and was worried that I was just using her or something.

Either way I had yet to get in her pants.

Or any pants for that matter.

And despite this probably being the date that I _would_ get my sexy time on, I cancelled because my head was full of Mello. Just as usual, he burst in at the most inappropriate time possible. Typical.

I turned into my street, carefully scaling the stairs to the crap hole of a place they dared to call an 'apartment', fumbling with my keys for a moment before selecting the large, almost rusty one and jammed it in the lock, turning it until I heard the click. Swinging the door open I stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind me. I swear I heard it splinter, piece of shit.

Tossing my keys and goggles onto the table, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, patting myself down for cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it quickly, taking a quick tote.

"Smoking's bad for your health Mattie." I turned around only to find myself confronted with Mello yet again. He had a chocolate bar between his teeth and a can of sprite between his fingers.

"So is eating junk food." I snapped. "When I left I did _not_ invite you to stalk me home!"

"Psh, I didn't stalk you, I got here before you did. If anything you stalked me." He smirked, snapping the bar, letting the milk substance melt on his tongue before swallowing. Mello rolled his eyes at my confused expression. "I have transport idiot." He motioned to the bike helmet on my kitchen countertop. He seemed to have cleared away the clutter of dirty dishes to make room for it.

"Even so, you don't fucking break into my place Mello." I grumbled, tapping the ash of the cigarette into an over flowing ashtray, knocking the butts so they spilled onto the once glossy wooden table. Mello ran his fingers across the dull wood, leaving a mark in the dust that coated the top.

"Gross Matt, you need to clean." He commented, wrinkling his nose, leaning over to wipe his dirty finger on my shirt.

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled swatting his hand away. "Why are you here? I thought you would ya'know, go home like a normal person."

"You said girlfriend. I wanted to meet girlfriend." He replied calmly, lacing his fingers together. I noticed he's put his gloves back on. All that leather must be expensive to clean…I can barely afford to buy washing up liquid. The universe is weird.

Settling back on the couch I stubbed out the cigarette. "I cancelled on her." I stated, leaning over to pick up my PSP and turn it on. Mello leaned over and plucked it from my grip. My eyes narrowed slightly. "Brave man." I murmured, extending my arm to grab it back. Mello held it higher, keeping it out of my reach.

"Why?" He asked…no demanded. Bastard.

I snatched it back. "Because I've had a rough day and wanted an excuse to go home and relax and shit. I would've gone but _someone _decided to show his face for the first time in years." I grumbled, turning the volume of the game up. "And so I wouldn't be able to focus on her, so I cancelled."

Mello ran a leather clad hand across his forehead, slowly massaging his temples. "Matt, you are such a fucking idiot." He grumbled, settling down next to me.

"I'm not the one who broke into someone's flat then stole their drinks and ran their mouth!" I protested.

"Yeah well, I'm staying here tonight so you better be a big boy and get over it." He remarked.

I paused the game, looking over the top of the shiny plastic case to stare at him. "And who says you can?"

Mello tilted his head slightly to meet my glare dead on, a smirk pulled at his lips as he put his booted feet onto the coffee table, ignoring the pile of mail that mostly consisting of past due bills that he caused to scatter to the floor. "Me." He grinned, taking another bite of chocolate.


	32. Thunder

**A.N**

**This came out fluffy.**

**Been working my butt of updating everything. Yay for updating stories that I haven't done in a year :)**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

Matt seemed to have calm down after a nice bout of ass whopping' on his PSP later that night. He walked out of the room, returning a while later with a mug of hot chocolate which he pressed into my hands. I smiled gratefully, taking a sip. Heh when you train a dog it's trained for life.

Matt tossed me some sheets and a pair of sweat pants murmuring that 'You are not sleeping naked on my couch.' I rolled my eyes, setting the drink down.

"Why can't I just stay in you bed?" I asked, stripping the leather vest off.

"Because I'm in there." He told me calmly, thrusting a pillow into my bare chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Matt we've shared a bed before. It's me." I told him pointedly.

"Yeah, but you were young and now you're all…" His vocabulary seemed to fail him as he just gestured to my half naked self with a sweep of his hand. "Yeah." He finished. "Besides, I haven't seen you in years. So no. You can have the couch."

I sighed melodramatically, finishing the hot drink before setting the mug back on the table for good. Standing up, I stripped myself of my leather pants, smirking as he looked away at my naked form. (Boxers and leather is no good. I do not want a visible underwear line thank you. Not to mention it's uncomfortable. My boys strive for freedom!) Tugging on the sweats I sat back down on the couch, rearranging the makeshift to my own personal liking.

"Night Matt." I murmured, settling down on the couch properly, pulling the covers up. I was exhausted, the prospect of sleep quickly taking over me and dragging me under.

I woke a few hours later, the winter weather having become harsher in the time I had slept. Rain was lashing viciously against the window, combined with sudden flashes of lightening and loud rumbles of thunder moments later. Damn the storm was close. As the thunder went quiet the silence of the night was only broken by the rain on the window panes and a quiet whimper coming from Matt's room.

Grabbing the blanket I pulled it around myself quietly walking to his room and pushing the door open.

"Matt, you okay?" I asked into the dark room, pulling the blanket up over him head like a jacket. I watched as another flash of lightening burst in through the window, illuminating the room long enough for me to see the curled up form under the blanket.

Dropping the quilt I made my way over to the bed and slipped in next to him. He looked up in surprise, deep blue eyes filled with a mixture of fear and relief. I said nothing and pulled him onto my lap, placing my hands over his ears while he pressed his face into my chest, shaking lightly.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Matt had been afraid of storms for as long as I'd know him. There was something about thunder that unsettled him deeply but he never went into it and I never pressed him to. I may be a bastard but I know when someone is wanting to say nothing. Unfortunately I left before he ever wanted to tell me.

He flinched as another bout of thunder rattled past the apartment, I quietly moved one hand off his ear long enough to rub his back soothingly, watching him calm before slipping it back into place. Matt sniffled quietly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mello?" He asked, laughing weakly into my bare chest.

"Had to develop manners for my job. Nothing will get done if I shoot first and don't negotiate a bit." I reminded him. "Besides, why shouldn't I do this for you? I know it's the one thing you're really scared of Matt and even I'm not cruel enough to let you ride it out." I sighed quietly, letting him press himself closer as the lightening struck again, followed shortly by the growl of thunder.

"You must think I'm pathetic. Eighteen and still scared by thunder and lightening." He murmured.

"I'm scared by spiders." I told him. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep your composure in a room of mafia thugs when a daddy long legs is crawling over the couch arm."

I heard him snicker into my chest, probably imagining my horrified/calm face as a spider crawled over my arm. I quietly moved my hand off the sides of his head and stroked his hair softly, watching him relax slowly under my fingers, eventually going limp in my arms.

I laid him back down, slightly surprised when his arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me closer. I looked out at the couch for a moment before settling down into bed with him, letting him snuggle close.

Usually I'm not a cuddler, but I decided that for once, just once, I could bend this rule, letting him slip his leg between mine as he sighed in content. It didn't take me long to fall asleep next to him.

And I won't lie. I could really get used to this.


	33. Ipad2

**A.N**

**So I finally decided how this will end for good. **

**Probably won't be for a while though.**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

When I awoke early the next morning it took me several seconds to realise what the lump snoring quietly within my arms was. Mello was lucky I did realise who it was, I was two seconds away from reaching across to the bedside table, grabbing the torch that I stored in the drawer and clobbering over the head with it repeatedly.

Slowly untangling myself from him I managed to make my way to the bathroom, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I did so. Stripping my clothes I turned on the water, gratefully stepping under the lukewarm water of my shower letting it wash away the terror of the night. Finishing washing myself down, I stepped out, grabbing a towel off the floor before I glanced at the clock. Ten AM. Damn I was up earlier than usual.

Running a hand through my damp hair I padded out to the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker with a yawn. I turned at the knock on the door, smothering another yawn before going to answer it. I did order the new Ipad2 even though I had to stop smoking and eating for week…and went without hot water for a month…in December. This better be worth it.

Opening the door I was surprised, and slightly annoyed to find Sara. I was hoping it was my Ipad. She held up two cups of coffee and some bagels in her defence.

"You kept bailing on me, so I thought I would bring you breakfast." She reasoned, stepping into my apartment, before handing me a cup and flicking the coffee maker off.

"Thanks." I yawned. "Was nice of you." I wasn't lying, it was appreciated. All I had in my place was porridge and after several hundred meals of it you get tired of the taste. I became very aware that I was only wearing a towel and I quickly began hunting around the floor for anything that would at least cover my butt. Finding a pair of sweats discarded in the front room I quickly tugged the on, dropping the towel where I stood and walked back over to Sara who had already began to cut the bagels in half.

Sara smiled at me fondly before handing me the bagel which I took a bite of, relishing the taste of actual food. I smiled back at her lazily. She brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear before moving the stuff in my kitchen around in a failing bid to clean.

"Oh hey, did you get a bike?" She asked.

"Hm?" I replied, taking another bite of the food, forcing it down my gullet with little to no chewing.

I almost choked as she indicated to Mello's bike helmet which he had left in the space that he'd cleaned. I quickly tried to clear my mouth so I could explain.

Unfortunately for me this was the time Mello decided to get up. He'd stumbled from the bedroom, hair tousled in every direction from sleep, half naked with the pants that he'd worn halfway down his hip, revelling more flesh than should've been acceptable. "Matt, what's with all the noise?" He grumbled, stretching. "After what happened last night you would think you would fucking keep it down so I could sleep a bit more." He huffed, rubbing his eyes.

Sara turned to stare at me in disbelief.

"It's not what you think." I said quickly.

Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the apartment.

"Fuck sake." I groaned. "Now I've got to fix that."

Mello seemed oblivious to the situation, sauntering over to me and climbing onto the countertop. "Oh cool, bagels." He murmured, taking the other one, eating it slowly.

"Mello!" I snapped. "Do you have idea what the fuck you've just done!"

Picking up my coffee he took a sip before settling it back down. "Yeah. I got out of bed because you were fucking ruining what little sleep I can actually get." I shoved him off the counter, watching him fall to the floor with a bump. "Ow! What the fuck Matt!" He exclaimed, moving back to his feet, rubbing his butt.

"You just made my girlfriend think I was cheating on her! You couldn't wait until after she left or I told her that a friend stopped by and I let him take my bed while I slept on the couch to get up?" I snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't adhere to the master plan that I didn't fucking know about!" He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

I made an exasperated sound, quickly shoving a cigarette between my lips, lighting the tip. Taking a drag, I could feel myself relax as the nicotine made its way into my system. Mello continued to look pissed as I smoked the cigarette down to the filter. "Fine, whatever. It's my fault." I grumbled, stubbing it out. Walking into the living room, I gathered up his leather and put it onto the arm of the settee, before turning on the xbox not looking at Mello who sat down next to me.

"Why is it such a problem that she's gone?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Because she's actually nice and doesn't treat me like shit. Unlike _some _people." I grumbled, loading up my last save.

Mello rolled his eyes. "If you hated it you would've told me to fuck off." He pointed out. "Besides, you didn't really like her."

"And who are you to say I didn't?" I murmured, focusing on the screen as I got another headshot.

Mello sighed, shaking his head, laughing quietly. "I believe I already told you I'm Mello. And I'm always right. Were you just trying to get laid or something Matt?" His grin grew wider as I blushed. "So you were! Awww." He snickered mussing my hair. "That's cute Matt. Why didn't you just pick up a slut at a bar?"

"Because I didn't want it to be meaningless…" I murmured.

"…You sound like a chick about to lose her virginity." He noted, settling back into the couch with a grin, pulling the discarded blanket from the night before around himself.

"Yeah well…" I grumbled.

"You haven't?" He asked, smirking as I turned away, cheeks flushing a harsher red. "That's cute Matt."

I huffed, continuing to play my game, ignoring as he poked and prodded at me. Finally the jabbing became too much. I paused, turning to yell at him when a pair of cool lips met mine. I jerked back, staring at him in disbelief. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Calm down Matt. We've kissed before." He reminded me. "I figured you wouldn't be getting any action for a while and that could tide you over." He smirked.

"Bastard." I hissed. "Now I remember why I hated you."

"Yeah yeah." He laughed, leaning against me, clearly pleased with himself.

I relaxed after a while. "You're still a bastard." I told him.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."


	34. Elevator

**A.N**

**This is getting harder to write :/**

**Replies will be sporadic from now on again. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**Mello**

Matt stayed silent for a few hours, continuing to press the buttons on his Xbox360 control in an almost methodical rhythm. With a sigh he paused and saved the game, turning the console off.

"I'm going bed…" He told me, standing up and stretching, fingers extended as he raised his hand above his head, shivering as he retracted himself.

"'Kay." I replied, rearranging the previously abandoned makeshift bed from the night before.

"…How long are you planning to stay?" He asked, folding his arms across his stripy-clad chest, looking at me from behind the orange tinted goggles that covered his eyes.

"I can go now if you want. I was only staying because I hadn't you know, seen you in three years." I replied, twisting the hem of the duvet between my fingers absentmindedly, meeting his eyes head on.

"And whose fault is that?" Matt snapped. I stared at him, stunned that he looked so undeniably _angry_. I'd seen him pissed a few times, especially when I first moved into Wammy's and drove him up the wall, but this one was something entirely different.

He was hurt.

I shifted back, pulling the pillow onto my lap. "What the hell do you want from me Matt? You want to apologise for going after Kira and trying to best Near like I've been doing my whole fucking life? Do you want me to apologise for not calling so I could keep you safe because I actually give half a damn about you and I didn't think I could see you hurt? Or do you want me to apologise for accidentally creeping out your 'girlfriend' and make her think you were cheating on her when in actuality I was just trying to make you feel better instead of suffering through a storm?" I tossed the pillow aside. "Fine then, I'm fucking sorry!"

Matt took a step back, linking his fingers together as his eyes drifted to the floor. His hair hung over his face as his shoulders shook. "You think sorry is just going to make everything better Mells? I've been trying to play nice with you and I can't. You left just like every fucker else so go ahead. Leave." He yelled, slowly going quiet.

I stood up, grabbing my keys from the coffee table. "Fine." I growled, storming to the kitchen and grabbing my helmet from the side, tucking it under my arm I made my way to the door, walking through it, slamming it behind me.

I paused on the other side of the door, fingering my helmet with a quiet sigh, barely containing the anger brewing inside me. With a scowl, I made my way over to the elevator, waiting for it to reach my level while I shuffled in agitation.

The elevator let out a quiet ding as it arrived, the light on top of the metal doorframe indicating that it had reached floor twelve. I switched my helmet, tucking it under my left arm instead , walking forwards onto the tacky red carpet. Or rather I would've if a hand didn't encase the top of my right arm, dragging me back.

"Don't you fucking dare leave again without saying goodbye." Matt murmured, jerking me out of the lift.

I pulled my arm out of his grip. "What the hell is wrong with you. You just told me to leave!" I shoved him backwards, stepping inside the lift. Matt's arms made their way firmly around my waist, dragging me back out, thumping the button to make the doors close.

"You are not fucking leaving me again you bastard!" He shouted at me, turning me around to face him, gripping the front of my shirt and pressing me against the cold white-washed wall of his flat. I'd never seen Matt like this before. This was more like well…me then it was him. He'd shed his goggles, which were now probably strewn on his floor somewhere, his fists clenched tighter into my leather, skin turning white over his knuckles. His eyes bore into mine, deep blue almost aflame with the rare fury that Matt barely showed, pupils dilated until he look practically animalistic. "Don't you dare think you can just fucking walk out on me Mello. I've grown up and I'm not going to be fucking pushed around because I don't work that way anymore. Got it?" His face inched closer to mine, forehead pressing against mine, red hair intermingling with my own blonde strands.

"You told me to go!" I yelled back at him, wrenching his hands from the front of my shirt.

"I didn't think you would! I thought you would at least fight to stay! But I obviously mean nothing to you!"

"If you meant nothing I wouldn't of bothered coming back!" I argued. Matt placed his hands either side of my head, fingers clenching shut against the wall.

"Then why did you come back?" He whispered. I stayed silent, fidgeting under his glare. His shoulders tensed as the silence drew itself out at an agonisingly slow rate. I paused before leaning forwards and pressing my lips to his.

Matt's eyes widened a fraction before closing them slowly, meeting the movements of my mouth with his own. I lightly swept my tongue along his lower lip, asking for permission which he readily gave, opening his mouth slightly. I slipping my tongue into his mouth, slowly probing the inside of the moist cavern. His tongue twined with mine as he fought for dominance which I refused to give to him, hands slipping into the silky crimson strands. He still tasted the same as ever, smoke, coffee and a hint of something that was uniquely Matt. He clutched me back with need, pressing as close as he could. I could almost taste the betrayal and hurt that I had bestowed upon him all jumbled with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on. I pulled away a few moments later, chest burning with the need for oxygen which I gulped down greedily, seeing Matt do the same. I watched as he ran his fingers over his kiss-swollen lips, blushing gently.

"Is that explanation enough as to why I came back?" I asked him, keeping my eyes firmly on his as he nodded. "Good." I stated, walking back into the flat, waiting for him to follow before I shut the door.


	35. Note

**A.N**

**Thirty five chapters later and we're finally getting somewhere. **

**I know I said this would be up on the tenth but I was stupid which lead to Bea being confiscated D: **

**However this gave me more time to plan this and I have a feeling Mello's more IC than he has been.**

**It also gave me time to play a tonne of xbox. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello stayed on the couch that night. I think he understood to some extent what I was thinking but at least he knew well enough not to push the invisible boundaries that were already at breaking point for our friendship.

I don't think he slept though. I was in no better shape. I could hear the relentless tossing and turning from Mello, the rustling of the duvet echoing through the front room and through the adjacent door, into my room. I turned to face the alarm clock, the vibrant red of the numbers indicating how early it was. _03:14_. I let out an exhausted groan, slipping out of bed. Tugging on a baggy t-shirt, I pulled back the curtains casting a glance outside. The moon was still visible, edges of the sky a sickly orange colour thanks to light pollution.

Groping around in the dark, I found the light switch, quickly flicking it on. I winced in the sudden light, closing my eyes as I waited to adjust, fingers running through my hair. I shouldn't of said that I understood why Mello came back when I didn't. Sure he kissed me (State the obvious Matt, well fucking done) but if I understood I wouldn't be up at three in the Goddamn morning, unable to sleep because I had so many questions in my head.

Venturing from my room I made my way to the kitchen, flicking on the coffee pot, waiting for it to boil. I rested my head in my arms with a quiet sigh. I ignored the quiet sound of footsteps against lino, choosing to stay in my current position.

"Can't sleep either?" Mello asked quietly.

"Hn." I grunted in reply, stretching my arms out in front of me with a yawn, I moved to grab a couple of mugs from inside the white cabinet. Taking the pot of coffee I poured it into two mugs, turning to give one to Mello only to find that he had seated himself on the countertop, sweatpants dangerously low on his hips. I rolled my eyes at his almost nakedness which he seemed completely oblivious to and pressed the china mug into his hand. Mello took a quiet sip, eyes half lidded in bliss as the warm liquid slipped down his throat. "…Why did you come back?" I asked quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

Mello put the coffee down on the side, fiddling for a moment with the angle of the cup, ensuring that the handle was sticking out at a ninety degree angle before flickering his eyes to my face. "I promised didn't I? I'm a lot of things Matt, but I'm not a liar. Besides I had to make sure you didn't get bedsores from sitting on your butt for too long or get fat from eating nothing but junk food for three years."

"You didn't promise. You didn't say _anything_ to me." I told him bluntly.

"Just because I didn't say it out loud didn't mean I didn't promise." He argued. "I may have been a giant dick to you, but you're my best friend Matt and that actually means something. It's not like either of us have a family to fall back on is it?" Mello shrugged, picking his coffee back up, rubbing at the water ring he made on the work surface. "Essentially, you're all I have."

Mello took a gulp of the coffee, hand gripping the china tightly. "That still doesn't explain anything Mells. I know you have a better reason to come and find me instead of wondering if I'm surviving." I pointed out.

Mello shook his head, blonde tresses cascading in front of his face. "That's it." He murmured, heels tapping on the cabinets.

"Fine." I shrugged. "If you won't say I won't bother asking." Finishing my coffee, I slid the cup into the sink, ignoring the mounting pile of dirty dishes already congregating there. Shifting myself over to the T.V., I switched on my Xbox, picking up the control, ready to game away the rest of the night.

I awoke later in the day, control still in my hand, game play paused with a gentle melody trickling from the speakers in the screen. A blanket was draped around my shoulders with a note in front of my feet. With a yawn, I picked it up and opened it.

_Matt - _

_First off this place is disgusting. I cleaned. And it better fucking stay that way lest your games find their way to the pavement from the window. Secondly, you have no chocolate. I'm picking some up whenever I get off work. This is a one off. From now on you keep the chocolate supply up. Need I mention what will happen to your games?_

_And I guess what I wanted to, and failed to say last night was that I like you. A lot. And if you dare call me a pussy for not saying it your face and having to write it instead I will rip your fucking balls off, got it? Good. _

_I'll be back later._

_- Mello._

I gaped at the note for a moment before folding it shut, tucking it under the television. Well at least some things made sense now. I mean I had done…some things with him. I just brushed it off as 'stupid kids experimenting thanks to hormones and also being barricaded off from the rest of normal society'. I never thought he would take it a different way and actually develop _feelings_ for me. I guess on some level I did like him…I did kiss him back yesterday. I didn't even try to pull away and straight people do pull away when someone from the same sex kisses them seriously. Right?

I let out a sigh, clenching my fists. I was so confused. Maybe I _did _love him or maybe he was just my best friend. Either way, I did love him, whether platonically or otherwise and I didn't want to hurt him. Pulling the blanket off my shoulders, I folded it up, placing it back on the couch. I could only hope Mello would come home soon.


	36. Owl specs and a gimpy 'tache

**A.N**

**Writing Mello is hard. I'm barely angry like he is. I'm too lazy to bother getting angry.**

**You're all going to hate me for this chapter.**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

So I was kinda, sorta, having…a little bit of a panic.

I knew the note was a risk. A big one. If Matt didn't reciprocate…

I brushed off my thoughts having agonised over them for the last God knows how long. I ignored work today, buying chocolate instead and opting to sit on a bench at the park, almost amused as the mothers hustled their kids past me with their hands tightly clamped over their innocent eyes. Yes ladies, I was wearing leather, but I'm not going to rape your six year old son. The guy in the owl specs and gimpy moustache might though. I would watch him carefully if I were you.

Snapping off a chunk of the chocolate bar in my hand, I rose to my feet with a sigh. Stuffing my arms back inside the leathery confines of my jacket, I slowly began to make my way back to the grubby apartment. I could almost hear the suburban mothers sigh in relief as my boots ground against the gravel in the path.

I kept to the pavement as cars roared past each other, cutting one another off with flippant remarks. I almost rolled my eyes at the whole commotion, crossing thirty black tarmac to the other side of the road. Reaching the stairs of the building where Matt lived, I began to ascend the stairs, forcing my heavy legs up the blocks one at a time.

It was if my body was screaming at me to run before I reached the dark green door. I let out a heavy breath, pushing the door open and stepping inside, walking to the kitchen and dropping the bag full of chocolate that I had told Matt I would be picking up. I could hear smattering gunshots and random one liners from fake characters spill from the T.V. as the sound of grenade whistled through the air, exploding at what I can assume was a tank.

He paused the game at the sharp tap of my boots on the wooden floor, spinning around to face me, still draped in the blanket that I had left him in. I watched him as he shuffled in silence, fingers curling into the duvet.

"So…" He murmured, a light blush already embellishing his cheeks.

"Yeah?" I retorted, leaning back against the wall, arms folded across my chest.

"You…like me." He finally said after a moment of fidgeting.

"Yeah." I replied bluntly. "That a problem?"

"No…guess not." Matt mumbled, pushing the blanket off his shoulders and standing up to face me. I almost smirked at the height difference between us. It was a few inches at the most, but after all the times he had told me he would be the taller one…well looks like Karma kicked him in the balls. "I still have a girlfriend though." He reminded me. "She's been texting me…and we're speaking again…I mean I had to explain…I'm not a cheat…"

"You kissed me back. You were still with her. I think you cheated Matt. So would Sara if she found out what we did." My hands clenched slightly in their leather confines. I hadn't expected him to throw himself into my arms and declare that he loved me forever but I didn't expect him to throw such a blatant act of my rare selflessness in my face. It was the first damn time I gave a crap about someone who wasn't me and admitted to it.

"I didn't mean to. It was the heat of the moment I guess…" Matt mumbled, his head dipping slightly. "I'm sorry. I know what you want me to say. But it would be worse to lie to you. Yeah I love you, but like a brother or a friend…" He trailed off, wringing his hands nervously, nose wrinkling slightly as he fumbled with what to say next. "I…sorry…" He finally breathed, red shaggy hair falling forwards, caressing his nape, forcing the rest to slide into his eyes.

"Whatever." I replied, walking out the room towards the shower.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard him call down the hallway. I paused, hand on the doorknob.

"…No." I finally replied, twisting the handle and stepping into the small room, hurriedly locking the door behind me. Shedding my leather, I turned the water on, stepping under the warm spray. I let the heavy breaths that I had contained inside me swell into my throat before catching them and forcing them back down. Like hell I was going to let _Matt _make me feel so damn useless.

I stepped out a while later, towel wrapped around my waist. I headed towards the kitchen, in dire need of chocolate. And I froze.

Limbs were tangled on the couch, hands pressed so tightly to the two bodies I wasn't sure whose were whose, lips swollen from rough kissing. Matt tensed slightly, pushing Sara away, his cheeks heated under my glare though I was amazed that he still had enough blood in his system to do so as I could clearly see where the rest had disappeared to.

"I thought you'd gone out…" He murmured.

"No. But please, go ahead and fuck on the couch. Tell you what Matt, make her fucking pregnant." I snapped, storming back to the bathroom, trying (And largely failing) to tug the leather onto my damp skin. After a few moments struggle I laced my pants and grabbed my keys. "Have fun." I growled in his general direction as I practically ran out of the tiny apartment and down to my bike.

Fucking _Bastard._


	37. Beams

**A.N**

**This took so long to write. I hope it's good.**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

Two weeks later and Mello still hadn't called. Various pieces of his clothing still littered the apartment and the couch still had a faint chocolaty scent to it. Sara placed her arm on mine reassuringly. I guess it was clear how much I was worrying if anyone could see it.

"Go find him." She urged me, sighing as I shook my head. There was no point in looking for him. If he didn't want to be found then he would make damn sure even I couldn't track him down. No, I simply had to wait it out

The smell of petrichor was rife in the air as the first droplets of rain splattered on the baked streets of L.A. I drummed my fingers against the couch uneasily. I knew what I did was wrong. I panicked and fucked up. As per usual.

My gloved hands clenched into a fist, growing more agitated by the second. "Mello where are you…" I sighed, head tilting back onto the couch, fingers twitching slightly. \leaning over I grabbed the DS that was laying happily unattended on the floor, thumbing it open and powering it up. Hopefully a good bout of Phoenix Wright would calm me down.

An hour and a half later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I stretched my legs forwards, fingers dipping into the tight pocket, quickly pulling the buzzing mobile out of my pocket. Answering the call, I pressed it to my ear, hearing the laboured breathing.

"Fuck, get a hooker." I snapped into the receiver, pulling it away from my ear, finger hovering over the end call button.

"…Matt…" I could hear the soft wheeze, a tinge of pain accompanying the voice. "Come ge-get me."

I pressed the phone back to my ear, already standing and grabbing my keys, stuffing my feet into any shoes that I could, not caring if they matched or not. "Mello, where are you?"

"Wa-Warehouse. Th-Thirty miles south. F-Fuck it hurts!" He whimpered, coughing violently a moment later.

"On my way, just keep talking to me." I told him, racing down the stairs and into my car, I gunned the engine, keeping the phone pressed firmly to my ear.

"B-Beam…ri-ribs…ca-can't see." He stammered, I flew past the red light, ignoring the incessant honking that I left in my wake. "H-Hurts so ba-bad Matt…" He rasped.

"I'm going as fast as my car will let me. What warehouse?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. Going into hysterics would only make him worse as well, especially if he started panicking.

"D-Don't…" He let out a sharp gasp of pain. "Can't…br-breathe."

I glanced along the horizon, trying to locate the building he was talking about. I felt my blood run cold as smoke billowed out the side of one of the buildings, flames licking along the sides. "Fuck…" I murmured, slamming my foot onto the gas, urging the car to go faster. It felt like hours until the car pulled up to the warehouse, I ground to a halt, leaving the engine running before dashing inside, ignoring the flames that still lingered trying to consume anything that remained.

"Mello!" I called into the darkness, shadows flaring on the walls as flames cast various levels of illumination. I covered my mouth, trying to force the smoke from my lungs. I thanked God that I remembered my goggles, knowing my eyes would've started watering without them. "Mello!" I coughed out as loud as I possibly could.

"H-Here!" I heard the desperate wheeze. I blindly followed the voice until my foot thumped against a large wooden beam. Fumbling with it for a moment, I moved it out of the way. "Th-Thanks." Mello coughed. "Thing was heavy."

"Can you walk?" I asked, trying to feel my way to his body, hissing as my hands met heated metal on the floor, skin blistering instantly under the touch.

"You okay?" He rasped. "Sounded like you hu-hurt yourself."

"Just burned my hands." I murmured, ignoring the searing pain in my palms, gently touching Mello's body through the smoke. He yelped in pain as my hand met his shoulder. "This will hurt." I warned him as I slipped my arm under his legs, supporting his back as I lifted him up. I tried to ignore the scream of pain that followed.

I could feel his chest spasm in my arms as the shriek cut off midway, the body becoming limp. I quickly moved towards the exit, trying as hard as I could not to jostle him, but largely failing. I stepped out into the sunlight, trying to catch my breath as the smoke was finally able expel itself efficiently. I made my way to the car, placing Mello into the back seat.

It was the first time I got a good look at him. The skin on the right side of his face was viciously burned, the top layers already beginning to peel away. I carefully pulled the majority of the unmelted leather off his skin. The clothing mixing with the burn that ran down his neck and part way down his chest. "We can't use the hospital…" I mumbled, the familiar feeling of panic rising in my chest. "Fuck, Mello what happened?"

Knowing he couldn't answer me, I climbed back into the still running car and drove.

Pulling up at the apartment, I carried him inside, stripping the quilt off the bed, laying him on top of the sheets, resting the good side of his face on the pillow. I dug my hands into his pants, pulling out his phone. I flicked through the contacts until I landed on one I knew. I fidgeted until a voice, ravaged by cigarette smoke, answered.

"Dean, it's M. Mello's been hurt."

"Yeah so?"

"So? Fucking get the doctor before he dies. You know Rodd will skin you if you let him die!" I yelled down the phone. The pause on the other end let me know I had hit a cord.

"Give me your address, he'll be there in ten minutes."

I let out a sigh of relief before rattling off my address quickly, hanging up. I moved to the side of the bed, sitting quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "You'll be okay…you're always okay…" I told him, shaking quietly, ignoring the burns on my own hands. "Why did you leave?" I mumbled. "You know I was just confused." I squeezed his hand tighter, tears leaking down my face. "I love you too you fucking idiot. Just wake up. Please."


	38. Fagulous

**A.N**

**So I got my exam results. So proud of myself for passing considering I skipped classes for two months before hand. Whoopsie. Oh well, the Karma Gods did kick me in the balls and destroyed my phone instead. *Sobsob* And take away my internet as well, so this will be the last update until the tenth.**

**However, I promise to work hard on the next chapter and not write something crap-tastic in half an hour :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

Pain.

That's all I could think about, all I could touch taste or see. Sheer agony thudding through my body, cascading into my very bones and ripping apart my very core. It took everything I had not to scream when Matt was talking to me on the phone. He would panic and probably end up in an accident himself.

I could remember the beam being pulled off me and then nothing after that.

The next thing I was aware of was a quiet murmur, followed by Matt's usual grunt of agreement. I breathed a sigh of relief, settling into the cotton sheets of the bed. And then I felt the ripple of pain. A sharp gasp fell from my mouth before I could stop it.

The conversation abruptly stopped mid flow and a heavily bandaged hand rested itself on my cheek. "Stop moving." Matt ordered me firmly.

I opened my eyes to look up at his face, his skin slightly red and grazes covering every inch of him that I could see. "What…?" My voice cracked slightly. "Happened to you?" I finally spat out.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Matt sighed. "You're pretty badly burnt Mells. But your hair looks fabulous." He smiled weakly.

I simply stared at him, or stared to the best of my ability as I realised that one of my eyes was covered. "How bad is it?"

Matt looked down, trying to fidget with his fingers, though with little success as the bindings restricted the movement. "It's covering half of your face and some of your neck and chest. The doctor saved your eye, but your vision will be more limited and you're going to be in a lot of pain for a while. At the moment you're pretty numb. The amount of painkillers he stuck on you could easily take down an elephant."

I nodded slowly. I was hoping it wouldn't be too bad, but the look on his face said otherwise. I let out a sharp hiss as I attempted to sit up, feeling Matt press me back down. "You're going nowhere. What is it you're after?"

"Water." I murmured, glancing at Matt's own bandages. "What did happen to you?"

"Got a bit burned pulling you out. Nothing big. Mainly on the hands." He murmured, pouring me a glass of water, gently tilting it against my partly covered lips. I swallowed it greedily, ignoring the searing pain as the liquid ran down my smoke-damaged throat.

"Thanks." I breathed quietly as he pulled the empty cup away, settling it on the table. He leaned forwards and wiped my mouth for me, before standing up.

"You need rest." He told me quietly. "Get some sleep. The more you sleep the quicker you'll heal then the quicker you can get up."

I paused, settling back, getting used to the new lubrication in my mouth. "I'm sorry you got hurt." I mumbled, groaning in pain as my fingers began tracing the bandages. I was dreading when the painkillers wore off, if it hurt now…

"Happy to do it."

"Best go phone Sara or something. Explain what happened."

"I already have. You've been out for three days. The doctor stayed to keep an eye on you." Matt shrugged quietly. "I broke up with her. Luckily she didn't get upset, she just thanked me for a good time." He smiled. "Hope some good things happen to her, she's a nice person."

I blinked through the haze of drugs. "Why? You probably would've gotten laid if you stayed with her." I reasoned, peeling the blanket off the heat staring to become unbearable.

"Well at least I know you're still an ass."

I flashed him a grin to the best of my ability. "It'll take more than a little fire to get that out of me." Shifting the pillow, I settled back down. "Seriously though, why?"

Matt shuffled slightly, leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. I tensed slightly before relaxing into the gentle kiss, slowly responding though he ignored my desires to deepen it and kept it very chaste. "Took me twelve damn years to realise I actually liked you. No point staying with a girl to make you jealous now is there?" Matt smiled, standing up. "Go to sleep. I'll make soup or something for when you get up. You're not allowed solids yet."

"…Chocolate ice cream?"

Matt rolled his eyes, before nodding. "Fine. But I'll have to go to the store. Don't you dare move. If I come back and you're passed out on the floor I will kill you. And I'm not exaggerating. I will actually kill you."

I nodded, watching him leave. I quietly ran my good fingers over my chapped lips. Maybe something good can come out of pain after all.

"Hey Matt!" I yelled after him as he sat down to tug his boots on.

"What?" He called back.

"Does my hair really look fabulous?"


	39. Ice cream

**A.N**

**This would've been posted sooner but technology is committing suicide around me. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

When I returned, lugging a half gallon of triple chocolate ice cream with me, I was grateful to find that Mello had fallen asleep. I guess he didn't notice the cold in my apartment after the heating had been shut off a week ago. Lucky for me I guess otherwise he would be bitching the whole time which would not be good for helping him heal.

He was so close to dying when I got him home. Besides the burn he had also gotten himself three broken ribs from where the beam had fallen on him, I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he would be in when the medication wore off if he could still feel it now after being pumped full of drugs. Placing the ice cream into the freezer, I grabbed the throw off the couch and wrapped it around myself. Damn December for being so cold.

I walked over to Mello, checking that the bandages hadn't let anything leak through. Satisfied that they would be okay for a little while longer, I carefully unwrapped my own hands. I grimaced at the sight of them, angry red skin forming blisters on the palm and travelling along the fingertips. Grabbing the tube of disinfectant that the doctor had left me I gently rubbed it into my damaged skin, gritting my teeth at the sudden pain, eyes tightly squeezed closed.

"Matt…you okay?" Mello murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. This just hurts. A lot. You won't be able to feel it much when I do it for you." I replied, weaving the bandages back around my hand, trying to ignore the stinging sensation still coursing through both of my palms.

"You are in no position to say 'it hurts' when I've melted a quarter of myself." Mello grumbled. "As far as I'm concerned this beats labour and being kicked in the nuts. Hell give me a period and then I can tell women to shut the fuck up about the pain. They don't know pain." Mello rambled.

I pressed my forearm against the exposed part of his forehead. "You're warm. Guess those painkillers are acting on you now huh. You always did have the circulation of a sloth." I grinned.

"I like sloths." Mello mumbled, his eye going slack.

"You want your ice cream?" I asked him, amused at his complete lack of composure.

"'ocolate?" He asked, wriggling onto his side so he could watch me. I was almost proud that he moved onto his uninjured side, but there was no point in complementing him. He wouldn't remember it.

"Sure."

"Want tub."

"Okay." I grinned, going to get the frozen treat back out of the freezer, grabbing a spoon on the way.

Putting the cardboard container in front of him, I dug the spoon in, swatting his hands away as he reaches for the cutlery. "No. You're hurt."

"But chocolate!" Mello whined, throwing his head back into the pillows.

I smiled quietly, scooping an amount of ice cream onto the metal, holding it to his lips. "Open." I told him, carefully putting the cold substance into his mouth, wary of the burn running down his face. I didn't want to get him infected. He sucked it down greedily, instantly clamouring for more. Damn chocolate for this weird hold it had on him…then again, it's not that different tot my games or cigarettes I suppose…

I put the lid back on top of the carton when half of the carton had been happily devoured by the narcissistic blonde, mostly of it around the corners of the unmarred part of his face, though he only complained when I attempted to wipe it off, so instead he can be sticky.

With a sigh, I watched him fall back into a drug induced sleep, chest rising and falling if a soft rhythm. I dabbed at his face with a damp cloth, cleaning away the mess that he was all to happy to leave in it's place. "Too bad you can't remember much huh…" I murmured quietly, stroking the part of his hair that wasn't singed by the fire. I smiled as he murmured something unintelligible under his breath, shifting his weight uneasily. "Still." I told him quietly in his ear, continuing the soothing motions on his hair, grinning as his wriggling slowly stopped, his grip on the sheets loosening. "And they say you don't listen." I mused, peeling myself away from him to check the IV that the doctor had left set up, hooked to the top of the wardrobe in my cramped apartment.

Maybe I would tell him again when he would actually remember.


	40. Mirror

**A.N**

**Sorry for the shortness. I am exhausted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

It took weeks for the pain to die down, to regain the ability to get out of bed without the dizziness and constant worry of fainting. The burn still stung and ached and painkillers were still required to be able to function like a normal person but I was starting to get back into my usual habits. Starting with the consumption of three dozen chocolate bars the first day the doctor told Matt I was allowed solids. Needless to say that came with grave consequences.

Matt still refused to let me see myself in the mirror with the bandages off. Of course I had seen myself with the bandages on, the gauze covering almost half of it. I was almost fearful to look at myself. Matt's bandages had come of a while ago, the skin on his hands twisted and malformed, though he could easily hide them under the pretence of the gloves he had begun to wear.

That didn't stop me trailing my fingers over the material though. I began to get desperate, unravelling it slightly and winding it back up, knowing all to well that I would get scolded like a child for doing so.

"Stop that Mello." Matt told me, not even looking up from his game. How he knew what I was doing was beyond me.

"I want to see it." I argued, fingering the end of the bandage.

"Not yet. You won't be able to handle it. It's pretty bad…" He murmured, pressing the pause button, characters stilling mid-kill on the screen.

"I don't care. Would like to see my face. And I will whether you give me permission or not, I don't remember asking you to be my parent." I snapped. I instantly regretted it at the look of hurt on Matt's face.

"Just trying to keep you alive and okay Mello…" He murmured. "But if you want to then go ahead. I'm not going to dictate you." Matt turned back to his game, all but ignoring myself. I shifted in the bed before grabbing his shoulder, yanking him to face me. You do not ignore Mello.

"Am I really that disgusting you think I'll panic over my own face?"

"No. It's a big change and I don't think you can cope. You need to get used to the idea." He replied, easily outmanoeuvring the horned boss and performing a combo kill, forcing a high pitched wail from the large creature.

"Can you turn that down? Giving me a headache." I sighed.

"No." Matt told me simply.

I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the screen, watching it shatter into a hundred pieces, electrical sparks flashing for a moment before fizzling to a halt.

"Mello!" Matt yelled, throwing down the control in protest, whipping around to face me.

"I told you to fucking turn it down." I growled.

"So you broke the T.V and the phone? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm going out of my fucking mind being stuck inside. I'm not you, I don't enjoy hermiting until I look like an ogre from world of warcraft." I huffed. "And I want to look at myself. I can deal with it, why don't you trust me on that instead of keeping me either stuck on the couch or in bed?"

"Because you got that pissed over a little bit of noise Mello!" He sighed, running a hand through the scarlet locks, letting it fall back into its usual rumpled mess. "Do you seriously think you can go into the bathroom, see yourself and keep calm enough to not damage anything?"

"…I'll break things whether it's today or in a year." I reminded him. "It's going to happen. I'm going to see it eventually."

Matt sighed quietly, saving the game without needing the screen and turned it off. "Fine. But you can't say I didn't try and make you wait just a little bit longer. It's not fully healed yet."

"I don't care." I replied, making my way to the bathroom, which possessed the only mirror in the whole apartment I had yet to shatter.

And if Matt dared to say 'I told you so' I would put his head through it. No question.

* * *

**Review?**


	41. Helmet

**A.N.**

**Writers block. Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

I helped Mello into the bathroom, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. Standing in front of the mirror I carefully unwrapped the gauze, watching Mello carefully. He stared blankly at his reflection, stepping forward and tracing it onto the mirror instead of his skin.

"…Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, watching as he tentatively touched the burn on his face, yelping in pain.

"It looks like you coloured paper maché and put it on my face. It's not even real!" He yelled at me, punching the mirror. He barely seemed aware when it shattered, most of the shards going into his hand. Blood dripped along his digits, splattering onto the floor as his shoulders shook.

I let him stand there for a few minutes before wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close. "It'll get better, I told you it's not fully healed yet." Mello ignored me, completely silent as his eyes raked over his reflection once more.

"…It's disgusting." He finally whispered, clenching his already injured hand. I gently opened his hand again, pulling out the shards of glass that I could with my fingers, thanking the video game gods for making me so dextrous. Squeezing the skin together I removed the last of the glass that was visible to me, depositing it into the sink.

Mello turned around, pressing the uninjured part of his face into my chest, shoulders trembling harder, yet not a sound escaped his lips. I rubbed his back in what I hoped was soothing circles as the patch of my shirt that he was leaning on began to grow damp.

It was the first time he'd ever cried around me.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do. I simply let him cry himself out on my shoulder, watching as the last of his energy flooded out of him and he went limp. I quietly picked him up, moving him back to the bed before rewrapping the bandage. I brushed my thumb under his exposed eye, brushing away the last remnants of tears, letting it collect on my skin. He looked down, eye puffy and red even with the lid partially closed in a bid to hide it.

I simply pushed him back gently to lay down. "Sleep." I told him quietly, stroking his hair softly. Mello let out a soft whine before complying, snuggling into the pillow. I'm not entirely sure he knew where he was after the initial shock of seeing himself. Noticing the time, I pressed two painkillers into his mouth, offering him a glass of water, which Mello gratefully accepted swallowing the pills.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, drifting of into what I hope was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was a few months before Mello could bear to be seen in public, the burn itself had healed, looking more leathery and resilient than the bloody and pussy wound it had been only a few weeks beforehand. Mello was still understandably avoiding anything that showed his reflection, demanding plastic cutlery and cups to avoid his face, but yet smirked when people stared at his face when he passed them in the street. I couldn't understand his logic.

He was called back to work pretty soon after. I stumbled out of bed early to catch Mello clad in his familiar leather, sitting on the counter, drinking coffee. "Morning." He grinned, putting the empty cup down.

"Hnngh" I garbled, reaching like a zombie for the coffee pot.

Mello laughed, sliding off the countertop. "I'll be back in a few days." He told me. "Leave the door open."

"Will do." I murmured, taking a mouthful of coffee relaxing as the caffeine swirled down my throat. Mello ruffled my hair like I was three years old, smiling. "Don't die while I'm gone." He warned me.

"I think that sentiment is better for you." I told him. "Don't rip that burn or I will kill you." I warned him.

"Yeah yeah." Mello smirked, tugging his boots on, lacing them up slowly.

"I'm serious. I have a gun."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't dare shoot me. I would shoot you first." Mello told me. "And then I would shoot myself. I'm the only one who kills me. Understand?"

I nodded mutely, finishing the mug of coffee as Mello shoved his magnum down the back of those insanely tight pants, leaving me to wonder how he made enough room to put the barrel down there anyway.

Mello stood up, leaning over me to grab his motorbike keys and helmet that were still stashed on the side, collecting dust. He wrinkled his nose , wiping the dust off the top of the helmet and the visor. "Bye Mattie." He smirked, pressing his lips to mine for a moment before winking and walking out the door.


	42. Jam

**A.N.**

**I had an immense amount of fun writing this.**

**A little bit of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

I was glad to get back to Matt's shitty apartment. Three days of people staring and grimacing at the burn on my face was beginning to grate on me. Matt was happily passed out on the couch, Atari controller resting on his chest as it rose and fell slowly. I slumped into the armchair, exhausted from the amount of work I had and the little time I had to sleep in. Not to mention planning an assassination on a rival gang member with a stupid amount of precision. Still, anything to get up higher in the ranks and beat that stupid fucking sheep.

Matt stirred as I bent down to unlace my boots, letting out a soft groan as I pulled them off. Sweet release. He sat up, turning the ancient console off and ran his hand through his hair, rumpling it more than it already was from a night of tossing and turning. "All go okay?" He asked. "You never called so I assumed it did."

"It was fine. I feel grimy as fuck though. No shower for three days bleh." I grumbled. I swear people halfway across town could smell me. Matt grinned, finally standing up and stretching his arms above his head, his shirt riding up with him exposing a strip of smooth skin. I bit my lip to hold back the comment on the tip of my tongue (Or maybe to stop myself licking him. I'm not sure) I unzipped my own vest tossing it onto the chair and sauntered towards the bathroom for a shower I desperately needed.

The shower had done its job of rinsing away three days worth of grime and yuck, leaving me perfectly happy to wander around the apartment in my towel, letting my hair drip dry instead of putting the blow drier to it. I would've but upon inspection it looked like Matt had sat on it by mistake and then tried to hide the evidence of his fatassness by sweeping it under the bed. Still, kudos to him for trying.

I walked out to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for any form of chocolate, settling on the spread. I pulled out a spoon and dug in, happy to eat the entire pot. Matt shot me a glance before shaking his head. "What?" I quipped, spoon dangling from my mouth.

"Are you seriously going to eat the whole jar? That's pretty gross Mells." Matt told me, fingers embedded in the jam jar.

"Look who's talking. At least I have the courtesy to use a spoon." I grinned, watching as Matt withdrew his sticky fingers from the jar, flicking some of it at me.

"Hey!" I protested as some of it hit my newly cleaned skin. "I don't want your gross mouth and fingers germs on me thanks!" I dug my spoon into the chocolate spread and tossed it at him, smirking as it splattered across the bridge of his nose, speckling on his goggles.

"Bastard!" He yelled, flicking more of the red goop at me. I laughed, aiming my spoon for him, giving up when jam splattered in my hair, digging my fingers into the pot I scooped some out and jumped on him, smearing it across his face and neck.

"Now we're even." I remarked, pinning the squirming Matt's arms above his head. "Do you surrender?" I grinned, poking his sides with my free arm, watching him wriggle in laughter, tears running down his face.

"Mell, stop! I'm gunna pee!" He gasped.

"Surrender!" I repeated.

"Fine, I give, I give!" He laughed, panting as I let him go. He sat up, pausing for a moment, biting his lip as a giant smirk grew across his face.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, shifting on Matt's legs.

"Your towel fell off."

I looked down, a deep red blush racing across my cheeks. "Wondered why I felt a breeze." I murmured, scrambling to cover up whatever modesty I had left, which wasn't very much to start with.

Matt ran his gloved finger along my cheek, gathering jam onto the digit before putting it into his mouth. "Yum." He grinned. "Remind me to thank B for getting me into jam. Not strawberry though that stuff was gross. Raspberry all the way."

I rolled my eyes, firmly securing the cotton towel around my waist, shifting off his legs. "I need another shower now. Thanks." I grumbled.

"Don't act like you didn't have fun."

I smirked, flicking my tongue across Matt's cheek, licking off some of the chocolate spread that had landed there. "Yeah. I did." Smirking as Matt turned the colour of his hair. I leant against his shoulder, sighing in content.

It felt nice to be around someone who gave a damn and could make me laugh without trying. I pretended not to notice when he slipped his hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, but nonetheless, I squeezed back without hesitation.


	43. Sleep

**A.N.**

**This. Took. FOREVER.**

**Longest thing ever written in one go *Celebrates***

**Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello emerged from his second shower of the day, having rinsed away the jam that coated his body he lounged on the couch in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, watching some lame sitcom with canned laughter in the background. I watched him in the comfortable silence, having scrubbed away the chocolate (Much to Mello's protests) and pulled on some old sweats.

Mello's fingers traced his scar in slow circles, flinching as the tender skin broke. I sighed, grabbing a damp cloth, moving to sit next to him and gently dabbed at the open wound. "You need to stop messing with it." I told him quietly.

"Or what? It'll scar?" He let out a snort of derision. "Don't make me laugh Matt."

"I never said that. You know as well as I do how easy it is for burns to get infected."

"Yeah yeah." Mello grumbled, letting me clean up what he had created. I pulled my hand away, folding the cloth over in my lap. "I'm disgusting." He murmured softly, facing away.

"No you're not. You're lucky to be alive." I told him, pressing the cloth back against the bleeding skin, pretending not to notice when he flinched in pain.

"I'm surprised you can touch it without feeling sick."

"Why would I feel sick? Do you feel sick when you see my hands?" I reasoned, brushing his hair away to stop it from falling into burn.

"I don't see your hands, you keep them covered with your gloves, I don't have a fucking choice on who'll see mine. Not like I can wear a balaclava all the time or just pull all my hair in front of my face like that creepy girl from The Ring." Mello grumbled , jerking away from my hands. "I'm fucking hideous." He seethed, folding his arms across his chest keeps his eyes firmly locked on the television.

"No you're not. You're still the same cocky ass you always were. Your body just has marks from your struggle with Near s'all." I told him quietly, letting him lean against my chest.

"This from the guy who used to hide my chocolate and call me names when I was little?"

I smiled quietly. "This from the guy who almost gave me a heart attack when he re-enacted The Human Centipede in our bedroom?"

Mello paused for a moment, but I could feel the large grin spread across his face. "Okay, we're even." I stroked his hair gently, feeling him tense under my fingers for a fraction of a second before going all but limp against me. "You still smell like chocolate spread." He mumbled against my chest.

"Yeah. I couldn't make it go away."

"Don't, I like it."

"Of course you do. It's chocolate." I grinned, reaching over for the remote, turning the volume of the T.V. down to a more adequate level for my small apartment. Mello's fingers gripped my shirt tightly as I moved, almost determined that I wouldn't move away from him. "Do I smell that good?" I asked, smiling as he nodded. "And people think you're some hard ass mafia syndicate leader." I mused.

"I am."

"You're holding me like I'm going to disappear."

"So sue me that I didn't get the luxury of hugs." He huffed.

"I didn't either." I reminded him. "In fact, I used to room with this insane guy called Mello who'd sexually harass me and break my video games." I grinned. Mello thumped my chest lightly in mock anger before letting the comfortable silence fill the air once more. But this time it was different, the air thick with something I couldn't entirely understand, a lump residing in the back of my throat. I'm sure Mello felt it too as his breathing was slightly erratic, though he did his best to cover it up, forcing himself to inhale and exhale in a steady manner. "Mell?" I asked tentatively, worried that his position on me was hurting him.

He looked up for a moment, arms slipping around my neck. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips against mine. The gesture itself was in no way unusual, Mello had kissed me many times before but this was so much more. His teeth sank into my bottom lip playfully, asking for entrance to my mouth which I gave to him, letting his tongue slip into my mouth, battling with my own, before he managed to dominate the kiss. His fingers dug into my back, twisting themselves into the shirt as he straddled my lap, pushing me backwards into the couch, hands slipping into my hair.

I pulled away from the kiss, gulping down air, my lips slightly swollen. "W-What are you doing?" I murmured as his mouth slid along my neck, biting and sucking lightly, one hand sliding underneath my shirt.

"What does it look like idiot." He bit down harder on my neck, eliciting a moan from myself. A hand tugged at the hem of my shirt, peeling it off over my head and discarding it to the side. "I'm doing what I wanted to do since I met you for coffee." Mello told me, punctuated each word with a soft kiss along the contours of my chest, his fingertips trailing along the sides of my body before ending up at my own fingers, gently easing the gloves off. His tongue trailed to my nipple, teasing the sensitive bud with his mouth.

I panted softly as he kissed, licked and bit every part of my chest that he could, smirking he discovered a particularly sensitive spot in the crevice of my shoulder. In some part of the process Mello had rid himself of his own shirt, letting my fingers roam both his skin and scar gently for a moment before getting impatient and grinding his cotton covered hips down against my own, creating delicious friction.

I moaned softly, his hair brushing my neck as he assaulted the new discovered spot over and over on my shoulder until I was writhing helplessly underneath him. "That's right…you're a virgin aren't you Mattie?" He grinned, sliding my sweats lower on my hips.

"A-And you're not?" I panted softly, blushing as he pulled them off completely.

"Does it look like I am?" He grinned, running a sly finger along the underside of my length, I bit my lip, holding back the noise that threatened to break free. That touch alone felt much better then anytime I had used my hand (Which, being nineteen and single, was a lot). Mello slid down my legs, breath warm on the tip of my cock sending pleasurable shivers down my spine as he licked his lips in anticipation.

I cried out as his warm mouth engulfed me, tongue sliding along the shaft, teasing every part of me he could reach. I wasn't even aware that I was gripping his hair, forcing myself further into his mouth, feeling him gag slightly before readjusting, contracting his throat muscles around me. I groaned as he pulled away, trying to hold back my whimpers as he sat back on my thighs.

Mello tapped his fingers against my lips gently, sighing when I looked at him blankly. "Suck them idiot." He told him. "Or this'll hurt." I took the digits into my mouth, sucking on them gently, trying to lubricate them as much a humanly possible when I realised where they were going. Mello pulled them out of my mouth once they were slick, tracing one slowly around my entrance, taking my cock into his hand, stroking slowly before pressing the finger into the knuckle, moving it slowly.

I hissed as he added another finger, feeling a slow, uncomfortable burn spread through me. Mello kissed me lightly, moving and scissoring his fingers, trying to create as much stretch as he could, hand twisting slightly on my length and following it back down, instantly making me forget about the slight pain. A third finger was added, making me bite my lip, gripping the sheets until the skin on my knuckles went white. Mello was slow and thorough with his prep, but that didn't stop the pain. At least until he curled his fingers, the tips brushing the small bundle of nerves inside me, making my back arch off the couch as a guttural cry escaped my lips.

"F-Fuck th-there!" I gasped, moaning uncontrollably as his fingers continued to attack the spot, sometimes using feather light touches and other times becoming so much harder, increasing the pleasure until it almost hurt. I whimpered as Mello withdrew his fingers, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Y-Yeah." I murmured, gripping his back as he slowly pushed in. He paused about halfway, letting me adjust to the sensation. I could tell he wanted to move desperately but was waiting for me to give him a nod, allowing him to continue.. His fingers clenched into my shoulder, leaving little indentations before I rolled my hips, giving him permission to move.

Mello pushed the rest of the way in, pausing for a moment before starting to move slowly, letting me adjust to the searing burn I felt. I felt the tip of his cock brush the nerves inside me and the pain was instantly taken over by waves of pleasure.

I moaned his name, entangling my fingers into his shaggy hair, tugging it gently. Mello took the hint and began to move faster, wrapping my legs around his waist, making my thighs grip him as he thrusted deeper into me, lips trailing over my neck.

I cupped the back of his neck, feeling him moan into my mouth as he moved harder and deeper, fingers digging into me, tearing the skin slightly with each movement. I cried out, feeling him push into me once more, our release both taking us within seconds of each other. Mello collapsed on top of me, panting heavily, slowly pulling out of me.

"Fuck…" I groaned quietly, letting him rest on me, despite the returning pain in my lower half.

What the hell had we done?


	44. After

**A.N.**

**I am completely swamped with college sorry.**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

I woke the next morning, Matt splayed out next to me blanket only just concealing him. He was indeed a sight for sore eyes, bite and scratch marks littering his body, the only evidence of the night before. It was safe to say our friendship was effectively ruined, but it would've happened sooner or later. In this case sooner.I climbed out of bed, heading to the shower, quickly rinsing myself down. I was surprised Matt never pushed me away, I expected him to push me away…I never thought he would let me take his…

I suppose it doesn't matter now, I'm not a fucking time traveller, I can't just jump in my TARDIS and change the past. It's done and no doubt Matt will kick me out when he wakes and realises how I manipulated him. I mean, I all but forced myself on him. I'm not sure I would've stopped even if he said no…

Climbing out of the shower, I changed into some sweat pants, determined to relax today no matter how far ahead that damn sheep was. The chance to lounge on the sofa in sweats with a bar of chocolate was becoming increasingly rare, so as such, I was going to have a fine ass day. Even if Matt did try to throw me out in the cold. I'll throw him out instead.

I cut through the bedroom, grabbing a spare blanket from the top of Matt's wardrobe, shaking it free on the light layer of dust that covered it. "God, think you could clean properly…" I grumbled, wrapping it around my shoulders and pulling my hair out that was trapped between myself and the blanket. I moved to the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the television on, putting on some random news channel, listening to them preach endlessly about Kira.

Bastard.

Matt sauntered out a while later having decided to dress properly for the first time in days. Even as casual as his stride was, I could tell how much he was hurting due to the slight limp he was struggling to hide. Matt moved my legs off the other part off the couch, sitting down with a soft hiss before letting my appendages rest across his lap.

"So…" He said quietly, fidgeting his fingers with a lack of cigarette between them.

"Hm?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the T.V.

"Don't 'Hm' me. You know damn well what I'm trying to get at." Matt grumbled.

"Someone's butt must really hurt." I smirked, turning to face him, amused as he turned the colour of his hair within seconds.

"Shut up! That's out of line Mello!"

"You didn't say no." I told him calmly. "Hand me my chocolate."

Matt scowled slightly before reaching across the coffee table, shoving the bar of milky deliciousness into my outstretched hand. Eagerly ripping off the paper and silver foil I jammed it into my mouth. Nothing beats chocolate for the morning after talk. "Look, what do you want from me Mattie? A hug? A kiss? Tell you I'll never forget you? Want me to pay for the morning after pill because you haven't had your period yet?" I grumbled, immediately feeling a pang of guilt in my stomach at the look on his face. Just because on some level I may have feelings for the guy doesn't mean he's immune to my asshattery. I leaned over ruffling his hair. "There."

"You…don't want me?"

I looked at him, confused. "When the fuck did I say that?"

"Well, that's clearly what you mean. Just wanted to know if that was a one night thing or whatever…"

I sighed, brushing my hair from my face. "It's dangerous for you to get involved with me like that. Unless you want your brains splattered in the pavement. Not risking that Matt." I told him calmly "You know that. So whatever you feel for me, push it out of your mind. It was a one time thing that we both needed. Nothing more."

Matt stared firmly at the screen, face carefully blank. "Fine." He said monotonously. "That's just fine Mells." He slipped his goggles down to cover his eyes, masking the million mile stare he held for a fraction of a second before pulling the blanket that I was using to cover myself onto his lap. His lips pursed for a moment. "You ever use me like that again, and I'll burn you myself." He murmured quietly before going completely silent, not even budging when his PS3 beeped and whirled tantalisingly in the corner of the room.


	45. Home

**A.N.**

**Sorry this is so late.**

**Review? Please? **

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello ignored me for the next few days. After all, he was right. Someone like me shouldn't get involved with Mello. Rival gangs would happily take me and put a price on my head just for a chance of getting a rise out of Mello, I ran a risk just by living with him (He moved his shit in a few weeks after chatting. Not with my consent or anything but ya'know, whatever.). Still, it didn't hurt any less when he casually sauntered from room to room, hips swaying all the way but refusing to even glance in my direction no matter how obvious it was that I was in the room. I had taken to scattering my shit everywhere, just hoping for him to yell at me or something at least that way I would know his voice still worked. But nope, he kicked it out of the way and continued his path to where ever the fuck he was going.

I felt so used, like some cheap whore. He may as well have thrown fifty bucks at me and told me I could clean up in the shower. I didn't expect him to mollycoddle me, but I just wanted to be treated like an actual person, but this was Mello. I shouldn't be surprised by his attitude at all.

When he finally came home from a week long job at 'work', I was laying on my stomach across the wooden floor, Nintendo 64 controller in my hand as I stared at the screen, directing the miniscule Link across the screen. Mello's boots finally stopped clicking as he slumped across the couch, burying his face into the pillow, shoulders dropping the tension that they held. He was exhausted.

I put my controller down, carefully moving next to him. "Mell?" I asked tentatively. "You okay?"

Nothing. He didn't even so much as grunt to acknowledge me. I carefully eased his boots off, letting them clatter to the floor before climbing up on the couch, straddling his upper thighs. Still nothing. I sighed, quietly rubbing his back working out the knots which held any stress that was bothering. He let out a small sigh and cuddled into the pillow. Well at least I knew he was comfortable.

I smiled as he went completely limp, uncaring about the hair that fell into his eyes. "Why won't you talk to me?" I asked quietly.

"Hnhh." Came the gurgled response.

"Do you hate me or something?"

There was a slight pause before a quiet "No." Reached my ears. I pulled my hands away from his back, falling onto the couch cushions with a soft thump as Mello wriggled out from under me, before turning so he could face me. His face was pale, contrasting the dark circles under his eyes. Evidently he wasn't able to sleep much. I was surprised that he was still able to stay awake, his hands were shaking with muscles spasms. "I just don't want you hurt. You will be if we take one stupid mistake further okay?" Mello rubbed at his eyes, not bothering to cover up the yawn that escaped him.

"Fine." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. Mello rolled his eyes, leaning forwards and kissing me softly.

"I don't regret it if that's what you think." He murmured against my lips. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"So you're keeping me safe by not talking to me? Are you trying to make me leave?" I whispered, trying to keep the edge of hysteria out of my voice, largely failing. I took his bottom lip between my teeth, sucking on it gently.

Mello shivered, pulling away. "Stop it." He told me firmly. "I'm going to go to bed." Standing, he peeled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. My eyes followed him before I calmly picked up the fallen vest, hanging it up on the back of the chair. I gripped the wood for a second, before sighing and following him into the bedroom. Maybe I could at least be some form of stress release.


	46. Bacon

**A.N.**

**Photography work is boring, hello there fanfiction :)**

**Considering discontinuing this story. Too many multichapters in progress already**

**Disclaimer: No own the Death Note**

**Reviews would be kind :)**

* * *

**Mello**

Gripping the phone, I spoke calmly into the receiver, making my demands clear. I wanted that damn book and I was going to get it one way or another. I smirked as the person on the end agreed and I rattled off times and dates. Stupid chairman killing himself on me, still it seems to have worked in my favour, who would think that Yagami's daughter would walk home _alone_. I love the ignorance of some people.

Of course I couldn't let Matt know that the reason I hadn't been home for damn near a week was because we had a girl bound and gagged at headquarters. I couldn't let him know how loud I made her squeal. Yeah, I was ashamed of myself, but I wasn't allowed to act like it. I knew I had ruined her, if the sobbing and blood on her thighs was anything to go by.

Still, he let me sleep until I got myself up twenty two hours later. I felt like death. Prying myself off the bed I hurried into the shower rinsing away the yuck and changed into fresh clothes, Matt was already lounging around the apartment in a various degree of sloppiness. "Evening sleeping beauty." He smirked. I scowled, flipping him off before grabbing a bar of chocolate. "Such a profound response…"

"Unless you want your head through the wall shut the _fuck_ up Matt." I hissed, I was too damn sleepy to play nice.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, prying himself off the couch, moving to the stove where he put a pan on the top, heating it slowly. "Want bacon?" He asked, not waiting for a reply, already throwing in a few strips.

"…You're not mad at me for ignoring you?" I asked, taking a seat on the countertop.

"No. You'll tell me what's bothering you when you want. Same as why you were at Wammy's and when your birthday is. I can wait as long as it takes." He replied, flipping over the sizzling meat, letting a delicious aroma waft into the air. I swear my mouth started watering.

"I'll tell you all of those eventually." I sighed, shuffling impatiently for him to be done cooking. He handed me a bacon sandwich five minutes later which I all but mauled. "My parents were dealers and were killed by a gang. My uncle on my mother's side died of leukaemia when I was young." I told him inbetween bites. "My parents weren't very kind to me when they were alive. Happy?" I grumbled, swallowing the bread with an air of indifference.

"Mine kept me in the basement." Matt replied softly, picking apart the sarnie with his fingers, letting the small pieces drop onto his plate without a second thought. "That's why I have scars on both my wrists. Handcuffs." He told me, dumping the plate of mostly untouched food into the bin before stacking the plate on the ever growing pile of dirty dishes by the sink. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. Instead I simply walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his shoulder, hoping the gesture was somewhat comforting.

Matt stroked my hand gently before wriggling away. "When did you get mushy?" He grinned.

"Your fault." I said, sticking my tongue out. Matt simply rolled his eyes, walking back to the couch, picking up his game on the way.

"You look like you're ten again, after the power went out and I couldn't play my games. You said it was 'Karma'. You fucking tripped all the switches." He sighed, apparently still vaguely irritated from the memory.

"Yeah well, you were talking to Near." I reasoned, folding my arms across my chest with a pout.

"I was telling him the wrong answers for the test so _you_ would come out on top and I wouldn't have to listen to a bitch fit." Matt said bitterly. I blinked in surprise. I was surprised someone would actually try and do something nice for me. I as so used to the alternative, being second best never granted luxuries, most of the time you end up being dumped on. Being so damn close and being unable to reach the top only holds shame. There's no honour in coming second. People don't go down in history for 'trying'. I looked down, twisting my fingers together before moving to sit on his lap.

"Thanks." I mumbled into his collarbone.

"Oh so you actually want to be close now? I thought you couldn't risk this."

"Shut up idiot." I reminded him pointedly before leaning up to kiss him softly. "If anyone finds out…"

"Yeah, I know the dangers. I'm a big boy, I can make my own choices." Matt told me with a grin.

"Fine." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I was not looking forward to work tomorrow, especially if that Sayu chick was still there.


	47. Book

**Sorry this took so long, I've been working a new story. Very bloody and lots of MxM torture if you like gore. Called 'Marionette' Go read :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death note**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello was stuck at headquarters for the next week or so, occasionally phoning me to bark orders into the receiver about cleaning up the apartment or various hacking jobs he needed done as soon as he was done speaking them. Naturally Mello had picked up the habit of calling at the weirdest times of the night, usually when I had just flopped onto the soft bed, burrowing my face into the fluffy pillow, the phone would begin to vibrate within the pants that I'd discarded on the floor.

Seriously, I wanted to shoot Mello when he did that.

Still, when he returned a huge smile ran across his lips as he brandished a black notebook in my direction with silver lettering splayed across the front page. "Death note?" I murmured aloud, standing up to pluck the notebook from his grasp. I flicked through the instructions. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." I read. "Mell, what the hell is this bullshit?" I snorted in derision.

Mello shot me a look that screamed 'dumbass', unwrapping a bar of chocolate and snapped a piece off. "That's what Kira's using. Is using. Definitely more than one." He murmured, swallowing the chocolate that had melted in his mouth.

"Does it seriously work?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah." Mello smirked. "Gave it to Rod. He owns it. No damn shinigami for me."

"Wait…" I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Shinigami? A God of death?" I rolled my eyes. "Stop fucking with me asshole."

"I'm not fucking with you." Mello insisted, peeling his boots off. "It's called Sidoh. Likes my chocolate." Mello grumbled. "Had to give up my fucking chocolate to get it on my damn side." Mello growled.

"Yeah yeah." I sighed, shaking my head.

Mello dropped the book on my head lightly with a scowl on his face. "Shut up. I'm not lying about this Matt!"

"Fine fine I believe you." I mumbled. Mello grunted and stuffed the rest of his chocolate in his mouth, screwing up the paper and tossing it to the ground for me to pick up later. "You better not be expecting me to pick that up."

"Of course I do." Mello leaned close, kissing me, letting his warm chocolate breath ghost across my lips. "You're the housewife." He smirked.

"Fuck off Mello." I reminded him, pulling my DS from my pocket, listening to familiar tune as I turned it on before loading the game up. Mello leaned forwards, snapping the lid closed.

"Will you please take me seriously? Do you realise how close I am to beating Kira?" Mello breathed, excitement shining in his eyes, softening for the first time since I had met up with him in Los Angles. He genuinely looked excited about the prospects that this stupid notebook brought him. He took my cheeks in his hands, stroking the skin softly. "Do you realise how close I am to beating Near?" He breathed, forehead pressed against mine.

"I know. Just don't lose your mind over this." I murmured quietly against his lips..

"Yes mum." Mello scowled, falling back onto the seats, head dangling back on the arm rest. "You don't understand how much this changes everything."

Mello was wrong. I did understand. I knew how fixated he would get, letting loose the demon that writhed inside him in a desperate attempt to finally get one over on Near. Mello knew he would hurt people, rip apart families and people in general but he didn't care, so long as that inferiority complex inside him was silenced once and for all, finally being able to feast forever on that single victory, the one he had sold his mind, body and soul for, the mark of which was permanently etched into his face. But he didn't care. He wouldn't be able to get where he was if he did. He changed his whole appearance and personality for victory. Hair as sharply cut as his tongue that sliced apart any who got in his way with poisonous words and obtained a sharp icy glare that could freeze any who looked at him wrong. He didn't give a single fuck.

And it scared me more than he would ever realise.


	48. Eye humping

**A.N.**

**Yeah this took a while, don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Review?**

* * *

**Mello**

To say I was pissed off that Matt wasn't bounding around the room in joy was an understatement. However, I was pleased with myself, I could let him off for once. Just once, he does it again it's his ass. It was hard for me to believe that all the hype about Kira, all the worrying, angst and sorrow about why he couldn't be caught was down to a fucking black notebook. A college ruled the was some stupid Shinigami's idea of fun, let it go on Earth and watch us brutally murder the fuck out of one another. Gotta say, when I get where ever the hell I'm going someone'll have some serious fucking explaining to do.

My eyes returned back to the notebook in my hands, fingers delicately trailing over the cover. I glanced up, catching Matt's eye. His expression said it all. "What?" I grumbled.

"You look like you're eye humping it." He stated bluntly. Trust Matt not to sugar coat things. Sometimes I wonder if he could challenge Near to a 'being an emotionless asshole contest' and win. I would still put my money on the sheep, but Matt would be a close second in some cases.

"I'm allowed to eye hump it if I want." I retorted, quickly flipping him off before leaning back in the seat. "Worked my whole fucking life to get this damn far. Hell, if I want to literally fuck it, you will watch and applaud because I sure as hell earned it."

Matt's eyes went wide behind his orange tinted goggles and burst into peals of laughter. "Do you have any idea what a weird mental image that is?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Sure Mell, I'll watch and applaud if you want." He smiled, his mop of red hair dangling over his face. Kid needed a damn haircut. Or at least look after it, though at least he stopped calling me a girl for looking after my hair when I threw a shampoo bottle at his face and gave him a concussion.

What? He deserved it.

"You better do." I flashed him a grin, before slipping a hand under the cover of the book, raking my eyes over the rules once more. I wanted to be sure I knew these off by heart when the time came for it. At least this way it would minimise the number of mistakes I made. Hopefully there wouldn't be any to begin with, but I wasn't the luckiest person ever. (Cue scar eating my face.)

The rules were written in the same odd handwriting that was scrawled on the cover, as though something's fingers were to big to make a straight line and instead disjointed it. Oddly, it looked good, bar a little creepy.

Matt's fingers continued to dart over the keys of his DS filling the silent room with an irritating clicking sound, it was worse than when Rod would chew his nails., however I attempted to push it to the back of my mind as I glanced over the names of people who'd of already been killed by this book, none of the names particularly standing out until I reached the last page, a hurriedly scrawled 'L Lawliet' taking up most of the page. My hands froze, refraining from flipping to the next page. My lip found its way between my teeth, clamping down on it before I realised what I was doing.

"What's wrong Mello?" Matt asked, pausing his game long enough to give me a concerned look.

"Nothing." I replied, closing the book carefully, letting it rest in my lap. Matt simply stared at me a minute long, bright eyes flicking across my face and body for any signs that may speak otherwise. He finally gave up, slumping back over his game. I had learned long ago how to hide things for the ever observant Matt. It was hard and you had to constantly be on your guard, even when it looks like he's not watching because he sure as hell is.

Matt let out a low whistle as the red light on his DS flicked on, quickly dashing out of the room in search of a charger in amongst the mass of wires that just seemed to accumulate within the apartment. Maybe they breed and have other wire babies. That could be the only damn explanation. And it's not like it's not feasible. Today I found a notebook that kills people, why can't wires breed?

I toyed with the notebook for a few minutes more. A small smirk on my face.

I only hope Kira knows what's coming for him.


	49. Mine

**A.N.**

**Finally updated haha. This'll be finishing up in about five chapters or so. It's been over a year since I started it :O**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review please?**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello continued to act odder and odder with each passing day, refusing to put the notebook down for more than five minutes, continually stroking the cover. I finally told him to cut it out when he took it into the shower with him, but he refused to listen to me, sliding the glass door across and singing loudly until I left.

I was at a loss of what to do, watching helplessly as he started staying up for days at a time, mumbling under his breath, muffled by the chocolate bar between his teeth. A small smile crept across his face as he hurried out of the room. I could hear banging from the next room as if books were clattering against the shitty wooden floor.

"Mell, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled across the apartment.

Mello scrambled into the room, wild eyed as he picked up his laptop. "Packing." He stated, dashing out the room.

"Y-You're leaving? Again?" I called. I think Mello heard the edge of hysteria in my voice as he came careering around the corner again like a blonde tornado, slipping on the floor in his socks and almost crashing into the kitchen countertop.

Picking up a bundle of cords, he smoothed his hair down, putting a nonchalant look on his face and looking at me with a glare that screamed say-anything-and-you're-dead.. "Not leaving you jackass, you're coming with me. Now get your fat ass up and pack. Now." He scolded. I paused my game, scrolling through the menu, saving it just before Mello pulled the cord from the wall with vicious determination.

I grumbled, slowly putting my things together, pulling him into my lap as he walked passed me. My lips found his neck, slowly kissing along the delicate flesh, teeth gently nipping it to leave small marks behind. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly, letting him squirm in my grip, torn between pulling away and cuffing me across the head for distracting him and staying to gain more pleasure.

He chose the latter, though not without wriggling around so he straddled my lap before gesturing for me to continue, which I did without a second though, trailing my lips along his neck. I smiled as he let out a soft gasp as my tongue found the sensitive spot in the crook of his neck. "Japan." He murmured quietly. "I need to get closer to him. If I go through Takada-." His voice hitched, a breathy gasp escaping his lips as I bit down softly on his collar bone.

Mello's eyes became half lidded with lust as I eased him out of his leather vest, letting it crumple up on the floor. He shift in my lap, letting me feel his arousal grind against my own. "When do we leave?" I asked as my mouth made its way down his chest, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

"Tomorrow af-afternoon." A low moan made its way from Mello, further motivating me as my hand slid along the curves of his spine, sliding into the back of those ridiculously tight leather trousers that had become all the more tighter in his current position.

I pushed him back, hovering over him, taking in the full picture as his hair splayed out around him, lip hooked between his teeth and his legs spread like a wanton whore. A small smile played toyed at the corner of my lips at the sight. It was rare sight to see Mello with his guard down, letting me ravish him as I chose fit.

Mello let out a small whine at the lack of contact until my fingers hooked around the top of his pants and slowly pulled them from his legs, tossing them behind me so them piled next to his vest. I smiled at the slight nervousness that graced his features as my fingers trailed lower down his stomach.

I kept my touches gentle, well as gentle as I could as I finally pressed into him, feeling the warm heat envelope me and tight walls clamp down with a low hiss of pain from Mello. I struggled to stay still, but somehow managed to until a Mello rolled his hips gently, urging me on.

My hands traced along his waist, hips and sides, slowly ending up on his chest, Mello having become a puddle on the floor. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin, making it glisten in the light as unabashed moans fell continuously from his mouth.

I kissed him slowly, deepening it until his tongue twined with mine, his hips rocking faster against me, hands wrapped around my neck, tugging me closer. Mello gripped me tighter, a loud moan escaping his lips as he toppled over the edge, warm liquid seeping across his chest as he tightened around me, forcing me into an abyss of pure pleasure, clutching him close, moaning his name into his neck,

A small smile formed on Mello's lips as I slumped against him, cuddled into his chest. His fingers wound their way into my hair, petting it slowly. "Get some sleep Matt." He murmured softly, kissing my temple. I nuzzled into him, letting my eyes drift shut, keeping my hands around my best friend's, _my _Mello's neck.


	50. Cankles

**A.N.**

**It's nothing big or pretty, but I had to update something. Life's been pretty hectic (Sorting a university and a buttload of college work, exams and God knows what else grah) So yeah, updates have been low on my priorities.**

**I will probably wrap this up in the next chapter :)**

**So review, for old time's sake?**

* * *

**Mello**

I set Matt to work immediately once we arrived in Japan, holed in a shitty one bedroom apartment and bath, the faucet dripping continuously no matter what. I twisted the damn knob until my hand became red and painful but to no avail. Mould festered on the peeling wallpaper and was sporting some charming black growths in the centre of the colonies, the curtains were damp with mildew, clinging to the heavily condensated window which coincidently was probably the only thing that had been able to obtain a wash in the last millennia, But we didn't have a choice.

After all this was probably the scuzziest part of Japan where we could be close enough to the action and not draw attention to ourselves. Especially with my…work. After all, burly gangsters storming around at stupid o'fucking clock would definitely get my ass in jail and Matt on the street if we lived in a high class place.

Matt turned around from his spot on the grimy wooden floor, his ass probably leaving a groove in the thick layer of crap, as he wove his finger between a few wires, seamlessly pulling them apart. "So now what?" He asked absentmindedly, slotting the wires back into his beloved systems with ease. I swear I could move to Mars and not only would he follow he would just try and find a fucking hook up for his games. Damn dog.

"I've been conferring with Halle. She's given me Takada's schedule."

Matt glanced at me confused. "And she is?"

I sighed in agitation. "Do you never fucking listen? She's the little black haired whore who thinks if she reports what Kira asks of her, he'll delve between her legs. Wonder how fair she can spread her cankles." I muttered.

Matt cracked a grin and turned back to his consoles, running a hand through it, dishevelling it further. "So articulate Mello."

"Shut up." I scowled. Not my fault Japan sucks at chocolate. Knew I should've brought more." I unzipped the rucksack at my feet, twenty or so bars of chocolate spilling out. "This is all I've got to last me." I sighed, leaning forwards, running my finger over the mouse pad on the laptop that Matt had so kindly set up for me. "I need you to keep an eye on Takada for me. Track her movements look for patterns in her schedule. Like what you did with Amane. It's not hard. I coaxed Halle into wearing a wire."

"Yes dear." Matt uttered, sarcasm tainting his voice.

"Shut up." I reminded him, shoving the laptop back in front of him. "Got to go and see the new base. Be good. Touch my chocolate and your balls will be ripped from your body faster than you can say Link. Comprende?"

"Yes Mello." I could see his goggled eyes flicking over the laptop screen as his hands continued to work at setting up his games. I kissed the top of his head, pulling on a thick coat to protect myself from the frigid Japanese air. "Bye!" He yelled after me as I walked out the door in his typical cheery voice. I shook my head, battling down the small grin that brewed inside my chest, keeping my face as stony as I could. Sometimes I'm grateful for the scar, it really helps with the effect.

I finally stepped back in the door a good eight hours later, boots making the instep of my feet throb with each step. Matt was curled up on the floor, PS2 controller resting on the floor and an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. I rolled my eyes as I kicked my boots, sighing in pleasure as the uncomfortable angle was cast into the corner

I grabbed a throw from the stained couch and draped it over him, glancing at the notes he had scrawled next to the laptop about Takada's day. Nothing was of any relevance. I scowled at Matt's 'Big jugs' remark. Clearly the bastard though he was being witty.

I kicked him lightly in the back as I made my way to the single bed in the apartment, ready to pass out for the night. Fuck Matt, I hope his back kills him when he wakes up.


	51. End

**A.N.**

**That's it, it's over. **

**Hurrah! It's been so long :')**

**Love? Hate? Leave me a review :)**

**Disclaimer: No own**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello became more frantic as the days passed, demanding that everything be written down so he could keep track of it. I mean everything, down to the colour of the walls of the hotel she was staying at (Ivory. Such an original choice). Mello tore through all the notes at a high speed, muttering to himself along the way as scraps of paper littered themselves around his feet. His gloved hand reached out and tugged my hair. "Burn this." He uttered, pointing to the mess he had generously created for me.

Without a word I started picking it up, usually I would've had a scathing remark to go with it, but I could see the worry lines in Mello's forehead as his brow furrowed in thought, his fingers causing the edges of the sheet of A3 in front of him to crinkle up. Picking up the last piece of paper, I stepped outside and flicked my lighter on underneath them, watching as the flame jumped to life and eagerly devoured the paper. I dropped the stack to the floor as the flame lapped at my fingertips, watching the blacked ash drift away in the soft breeze.

As I stepped back inside, Mello sat up properly, stretching his arms above his head and shivered in pleasure as his bones cracked. "Matt."

"Yeah?" I replied, digging around in my pocket for my packets of cigarettes, drawing one out and stuffing the filter into my mouth. "What?" I murmured around it as I lit the tip and took a long drag.

"We'll never get an informant close enough to Takada. We missed the gap when she was hiring guards." He sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "I've been going over this. To even get a chance to talk to her, and beat her hard enough until she tells the truth we'll have to kidnap her."

I took another drag of the cigarette, looking at Mello's stony expression and for just a second I thought I saw a glimmer of fear. "If that's what you need to do Mell, you know I'll do it."

"Even if it means your car might be destroyed?"

"My baby?"

Mello laughed at my reaction. "Maybe. Not if you drive fast." He gestured to the seat next to him, picking up a ball point pen, he tugged the lid off and flipped the paper over. "Let me explain what I need you to do."

I listened to Mello as he explained, using quick sketches to help keep my attention focused and to help visualisation, his speech was rapid and he made sure I understood there was _no margin for error. _He let out a small sigh of relief as he screwed the paper into a ball, leaning back in his seat. I reached for it, ready to take it outside to burn when Mello's hand stilled my own. "Go to bed Matt. It's going to be a long day." He pushed my hand back, leaving the ball of paper where it was. I paused for a moment before nodding and shuffling to the bedroom.

I'd never fallen asleep so fast in my life.

Mello woke me early the next morning as he climbed out from his side of the double bed, the mattress dipping as he sat on the edge, rummaging through the chest of drawers to find a shirt.

"It's early." I complained, throwing an arm over my eyes to block out the sunlight that perforated my goggles.

"I know. But get up."

I crawled out from under the warm duvet, groping around for some clothes which I quickly pulled on. I could shower tomorrow. Mello was slowly chewing a chocolate bar as he slipped into his pants, lacing them up at the front. "Hurry up. We don't have time for you to mess about." He scolded as I reached for my DS. I put it down with reluctance as Mello grabbed my arm and dragged me from the apartment. Standing outside my car he handed me what looked like a miniature bazooka gun. "Pull the trigger once when you see her. It's a gas grenade. I'll be behind you and pick her up. I'll meet you back here in twenty four hours."

I nodded , holding it awkwardly as I eyes the weapon. I unlocked the car door, putting it on the passenger seat as Mello watched. Standing back up I rubbed my head as Mello stared at me a small smile gracing his lips. "What?"

My breath was squashed out of me as he pulled me into a tight hug for a few seconds before letting me go and extending a gloved hand. "Mihael Keehl." He said.

I took the hand and shook it in a midst of confusion as his smile grew, turning into an almost needy expression. "Mail Jeevas." I replied.

He squeezed my hand once before dropping it, tugging his helmet on and covering up those beautiful cerulean eyes that I had come to adore. "See you on the other side Mail." He said, before turning and straddling the shiny black bike, revving the engine once and speeding down the road in a blast of energy.

Just like he always was.


End file.
